


Drink With Me, To Days Gone By

by mpmwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Alternate Universe - Western, Android Gavin Reed, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Canonical Character Death, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, Hankvin Week, Haunted Houses, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, More Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, One Shot, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, handjob, mentioned affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 28,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmwrites/pseuds/mpmwrites
Summary: A series of Hankvin oneshots.Chapter listing in Chapter 1!





	1. Chapter Index

1) You are here! Chapter List!

2) Goodnight- Hank carries Gavin to bed. (T)  
3) Anyone - Hank gets jealous. (T)  
4) Preview- Gavin wakes up and lays in bed with Hank. (M)  
5) Thirteen- Hank and Gavin go to a Haunted House. (T)  
6) Theatre- Hank and Gavin go see a bad movie. (E)  
7) Tiffany Blue- Hank gives a birthday gift to Gavin. (T)  
8) Distraction- Gavin teases Hank at work all day. (E)  
9) Practice Makes Perfect- PWP, Gavin is loud. (E)  
10) Compliments- PWP, Gavin is easy.  
11) On The Clock- PWP, Obligatory DPD bathroom sex. (E)  
12) Fire- The power goes out, Hank and Gavin get bored. (E)  
13) Breakdown- Hank gets hurt and Gavin can't deal. (E)  
14) Seasonal- Hank eats Gavin's ice cream. (E)  
15) Long Walks, Beach or Otherwise- Gavin doesn't want Hank driving after drinking. (T)  
16) Payment- Gavin takes a slice of Hank's pizza. (T)  
17) Maybe, Maybe- Gavin has a Secret Admirer that leaves him notes. (T)  
18) Safe- Gavin gets an assignment he can't do. (T)  
19) Comfortable- Gavin calls out of work after a sleepless night. (G)  
20) Ask Again Later- Shameless wedding Fic. (T)  
21) Reprimand- Hank and Gavin get caught misbehaving. (T)  
22) Black- Hank confronts Gavin about his missing clothes. (T)  
23) All I want for Christmas- Gavin visits Hank on Christmas. (T)  
24) Auld Lang Syne- Hank and Gavin work on New Year's Eve. (Gen)  
25) Hurt- Hank breaks up with Gavin before his wedding. (M)  
26) Partners- Hank and Gavin play Mario Party. (T)  
27) To Bleed Blue- Gavin finds out he's not exactly who he thought he was. (T)  
28) Shielded- Dragon Age AU (T)  
29) Tomcat- Cowboy AU. (E)  
30) Dear Diary- Hank muses on some feelings. (T)


	2. Chapter Index

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just fluff that came to me late one night. Enjoy.

"Gavin… Hey, Gavin." Hank sighed, shrugging his shoulder slightly. The younger man had been fighting sleep for a good hour, and had finally faded into soft snores on Hank's shoulder. The sight of Gavin sleeping had become one of Hank's favorite things since he'd made the effort to get closer to the other detective. To see who Gavin was beneath the swearing and insults and inferiority complex.

Sleep meant that he'd finally relaxed enough to let his exhaustion win over his insomnia. It meant that he was comfortable enough at Hank's side to stave off the usual nightmares. It meant that tomorrow might be a little easier on them both with rest cushioning their patience.

It meant Hank had to really consider just sleeping on the couch so he didn't have to wake Gavin. He leaned away from the other detective slowly, letting Gavin's head drop onto the back of the couch. Hank summoned the TV remote from underneath that night's pizza box and flicked off the game. The room was bathed in the light from over the stove and the sound of rain hitting the pavement outside.

Hank took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh before bending down to Gavin and hoisting him up bridal style. The movement was enough to wake the smaller man slightly.

"The fuck?" He mumbled groggily, but held to Hank's shoulder securely.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I'm too old to be hauling your ass around." Hank replied, his voice quiet as he made his way toward the bedroom carefully.

"I can walk." Gavin rubbed at his eyes with his free hand.

"Go back to sleep, Gav." Hank ordered, laying the smaller man down when he neared the left side of the bed. He climbed in next to Gavin and pulled the comforter over both of them as the brunette curled close, tucking his head under Hank's chin.

"G'night. Love you." Gavin muttered quietly. In his semi-wakefulness, the confession came uninhibited. Hank wondered if he'd remember it in the morning.

"I uh, love you too, Gav." Hank answered after a pause, kissing the top of the other's head as he closed his eyes. Sleep came easily.


	3. Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Gavin go to a party and Hank gets jealous. Rated T for swearing, as usual.

Gavin practically bounced as he pushed himself off the couch and away from Hank's side, "Jake." He beamed at the other man who'd let himself into Tina's basement from the back door, stepping close for an affectionate hug. Hank looked away from his place on the couch back to the cards scattered on the table.

He wasn't drunk enough to want to deal with this, and probably not sober enough to handle it in a reasonable way.

Because, when Gavin collapsed back onto the couch, one leg folded under to him, _Jake_ followed, and planted himself on Gavin's other side. And maybe Gavin was sitting directly between them, but he was definitely leaning more toward his old friend and hanging on to his every word. He listened as Gavin offered compliments and asked about Jake's work and if he had a boyfriend.

Apparently, Jake hadn't had a steady in a few years. This revelation prompted sympathy from Gavin in the form of Gavin's palm resting on Jake's thigh.

"What the hell have you been doing? I don't know anyone in the DPD that's this ripped, and you work at a desk." Gavin laughed. Hank took a hard swallow from his beer. Around them, the game proceeded with laughter and at least three people talking over each other; Tina's husband had just won. Cards were returned to the table as everyone helped restack them in the game box. Hank stood and ambled off in the direction of the bathroom, and when he returned Gavin didn't seem to notice he'd even left, save for the fact that he had moved.

Well, he hadn't moved so much as Jake had moved, because Tina was now smooshed onto the couch on the intruder's other side, so Jake had moved closer to Gavin so that there wasn't an inch of space between the three of them. Hank had seen Tina and Gavin sit in a similar way before, usually while drinking, but the presence of the other man was an unwelcome addition. The three were focused on Jake's phone, laughing at old pictures of the three of them, but were pulled back to the group to start the next game.

They proceeded on like that for a few hours: Hank drinking as Gavin leaned across Jake's lap each turn, everyone laughing, and absolutely nobody but Hank finding fault in the younger detective's actions. By one in the morning, everyone was winding down. Chris had left, knowing his wife was home with the baby alone, who still didn't sleep through the night. Five rounds into Clue, Tina's husband won again, bragging that he'd beaten a bunch of detectives at a game about homicide.

"Yeah, but Clue isn't really about homicide. It's about paying attention and making statistically likely guesses." Tina joked, tossing her cards on the table and pushing herself off the couch. Jake followed, stretching.

"How are you old people up so late?" he grinned. Hank absolutely did not take offense as the oldest person in the room. "I'm gonna take off before I'm too tired to drive." He explained, offering a hand to pull Gavin up to stand. They embraced, and when they separated a warm kiss was planted on Gavin's cheek.

Hank watched as his not-boyfriend actually _pouted_ and begged to know when Jake was going to be around again. He gave a noncommittal answer and another hug by way of a goodbye and disappeared out the door. Hank watched the door slide shut and then stood as well.  He was going to grab another beer when Gavin turned to him, grinning and standing close, "Ready to go?"

Hank didn't have the coherence to do anything other than mutter some form of assent and say his goodbyes to Tina. Gavin did the same before he reached into Hank's pocket without warning to take his keys. Tina laughed out a warning about Gavin's poor driving as they left.

Once they were seated in the car, Gavin put the keys in the ignition but paused, "Thank you for coming with me."

"Well, you did all but beg." Hank shrugged as he pulled on his seatbelt.

"Tina told me to get you to come." Gavin admitted, Hank frowned at him, but then glared out the window. "I'm sorry. I know you said this wasn't supposed to get around the precinct, but she's my fucking best friend and I wasn't about to lie to her. And she's not telling anyone." He babbled defensively.

"Tina's a nice girl. It's fine that she knows, I guess." Hank shrugged but didn't look at Gavin. He held tension in his shoulders and clenched his jaw. He told himself not to let this get to him, that he was being unreasonable, that the argument wasn't worth it. He held his tongue, but couldn't will himself not to think about it. Because, yeah, he wanted this whole _thing_ to be their business only, but that didn't mean that it was something he wasn't invested in. Didn't mean that he didn't think that they were exclusive.

"Hank." Gavin probed warily, shaking his head. He was beginning to anger himself. He knew he couldn't take Tina's knowledge back and should have respected Hank's wishes in the first place, but… "I'm allowed to be happy about this. About you." He demanded petulantly. He was going to argue further when Hank spoke again.

"If you're so damn here for it, and so ready to tell your friends, why couldn't you bother to make sure he knew?" He seethed. He didn't raise his voice, and talking about it only made it feel worse. "You can't have it both ways, Reed. If you want to go out and flirt with…" He waved vaguely, "Don't ask me to come watch, and don't expect me to sit around waiting for my turn." The look on Gavin's face is enough to tell him he _really_ should have kept his mouth shut. Confusion, offense, embarrassment, and hurt cross the brunette's face one after the other.

"How is it that when I treat Tina like that it's all fine but when it's a guy it's different? Christ, I'm in the car with _you_. I'm going home with _you_. I don't fucking know what you want from me. Jake, Tina, and I have been friends since before high school; so yeah, we're fucking close." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, then balled his hand into a fist briefly. "And you know what, maybe if this didn't have to be some big gay secret, he would already know, but that's not going to change the way we treat each other."

Hank, in his inebriation, slowly swayed into understanding and then directly to guilt. He scratched slowly at his jaw, trying to formulate some kind of apology for assuming the worst in Gavin. Instead, he dropped a peace offering, "Tell whoever you want." he shrugged, as if it didn't mean anything.

It meant a lot. It meant his first committed relationship since he and his wife split. It meant moving on from her and, in some awful way, Cole too. It meant that maybe he could try to have more sober nights than blackouts. Everyone at work would see him differently, and in a very sudden way. It meant that he had to really, really, want to commit to Gavin.

He did.

Gavin was left speechless for a long moment, collecting his thoughts. "I don't know what that means."

"Hell, Gav, it means that you can go tell Tina or Jake or your fucking cat, or even Fowler for all I care. You _are_ allowed to be happy about it, and I'd like for people to know who's making you happy." Hank sighed deeply, " I was drinking, and I didn't know, and you've never lit up like that for me before, and I guess that's my fault, because I didn't fucking let you." He didn't meet the younger man's eyes, but sat in the wake of his apology as Gavin started the engine. Before he put the car in gear though, he leaned over with one hand on the steering wheel and captured Hank's chin, pulling the older detective into a gentle kiss. When Gavin made to retreat, Hank threaded a hand into the hair at the back of Gavin's neck and continued the kiss, making the younger grin widely against his lips.

They parted carefully and Gavin sank back into the driver's seat, pleased. "I can tell anyone." He confirmed as he buckled his seatbelt and put the car in gear. He pulled away from the curb carefully and Hank nodded. Gavin produced a sly smile, "Can we start with the barista at Starbucks?" Hank laughed,

"Why would she need to know?"

"I just want coffee." Gavin shrugged.

"It's too late for coffee. You'll be up all night."

"Hank, I think we both know that the coffee isn't what's gonna keep me up all night."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please feel free to send prompts to @mpmwrites on tumblr.


	4. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes up before dawn and lays with Hank for a while. Day One of 30 Day OTP challenge

Gavin was on his phone. Drowning in his heather gray comforter and sunk between two pillows, he hovered the device above his head and idly tap tap tapped away. The top of the screen indicated that it was just past 6am, and the sun outside had slowly begun to illuminate downtown Detroit.

He'd been laying awake for a while, since before even the slightest hint of dawn, but it wasn't unusual for him to be up this early. He'd survived the entirety of college on about three hours of sleep a night, though now he could usually get about five or six. He'd gotten used to the nightmares keeping him from falling asleep and then waking him early most mornings. Ordinarily, when he was up this early he'd just get himself up and go for a run, but he wasn't ready to give up on the pleasant full body ache that he'd earned the night before.

His arm began to ache from the position, so he sighed and rolled himself over, propped on his elbows, but his movement stirred his sleeping companion awake.

"You're up."

"Been up." Gavin shrugged as Hank shifted closer, wrapping his arm over the smaller man's shoulders sleepily. Gavin dropped his phone and leaned into the embrace, pressing his back against Hank's bare chest as he arranged the blanket to cover both of them. Hank's arm shifted to wrap around his waist, fingers splaying across his abs and fingers digging in with a gentle possessiveness.

"Go back to sleep." He mumbled  with his breath warm on Gavin's neck. Gavin hummed quietly in response, squirming his body as close as possible to the older man's and creating as much skin on skin contact as he could. He could hear Hank's cheek shift against the pillow as he smiled lazily and let his hand roam further to Gavin's hip, then thigh, and then his dick.

"That is _not_ gonna make me go back to sleep." Gavin smirked lewdly. He rocked his hips back against Hank's own stiffening dick despite his words.

"What time is it?" Hank offered between kisses to the back of Gavin's neck. Gavin vaguely picked up his phone, more interested in the attention he was receiving.

"Six twenty one." He offered before dropping his phone back onto the mattress and closing his eyes. He grazed his palm over Hank's forearm encouragingly, though he'd stopped groping Gavin.

"Hm, yeah," He conceded with a  slow breath, "Sleep. It's the weekend. Got all day." Hank planted one more quick peck just behind Gavin's ear.

"You're too old to be a tease." Gavin pouted and canted his ass back against Hank again, more forcefully this time.

"It's not a tease it’s a preview." Hank chuckled and slung his leg over Gavin's to hold him in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please send prompts to @mpmwrites on tumblr and thank you for reading!


	5. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Gavin go to a Haunted house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in conjunction with @swota on Tumblr. I wrote fluff and they wrote angst based on the same prompt from @beggars-blog on tumblr: Seasonally Scared Gavin. You can find Swota's companion piece here: https://swota.tumblr.com/post/178717026502/not-this

He hadn't been in a haunted house since he was a teenager. It wasn't that he was scared. He just figured, haunted houses were just college kids that took a temp job and dressed up in creepy costumes. All they did was jump out and scream at people or make startling noises and that wasn't really scary. Anyone would be scared if you startled them with unnecessarily loud noises. He wasn't gonna shell out the twenty bucks to walk through a dark building with cheesy props for fifteen minutes. Especially when, more often than not, you could even know what's coming based on some inevitable teenage blonde chick screaming her head off at every single scare.

So when Hank said they were going, obviously he gave a slow nod and a "Yeah, sounds fun." over his latte. Because it was Hank, and he wasn't about to sound like a cynical little bitch about some charity event the state police were doing. Cut to dinner on the patio at Chipotle when Gavin finally started to think about the evening's plans. Hank had not only invited him out, which wasn't really something they _did_ , but had invited him to a function at others at the precinct would be going to.

Call him cliché, but going on a date to a haunted house was kind of a cliché move to get your date to be all over you.

Maybe he was thinking too far into it. It wasn't like he could back out anyway. Hank wanted to go and he had no real reason not to other than the fact that he'd probably leave in a bad mood of get thrown out for decking some asshole that screamed a little too close to him. Hank would find that funny, he thought.

That was not what happened.

The whole thing wasn't bad. It was a special cops-only night, so it was most people that he had at least the one thing in common with. Socializing before hand with old buddies of Hank's didn't hurt too much; they arrived about thirty minutes before they were allowed to line up and enter. Some teenager handed him an information pamphlet that he glanced over. Warnings about strobe effects and loud noises, don't touch the actors and they won't touch you, etc. On the back there was a promotional image titled "Triskaidekaphobia: Fear of the Number 13" with a list of fears below it. Hospitals, Death, Zombies, Torture, Blood, Clowns, Dolls, Darkness, Nightmares, Snakes, Spiders, Closed Spaces, Heights.

So that was what he was in for; it didn't seem so bad on paper. Maybe he wasn't so keen on hospitals, but it wasn't like he was afraid of them. Sure, dolls and clowns were creepy but, once again, what's an underpaid teenager yelling in his face really gonna accomplish? Closed spaces he'd never really liked, but it's not like they were gonna shove him in a closet and leave him there. As far as heights went, who wasn't afraid of heights? Were they gonna try to dangle him off a cliff? He was doubtful at best. He told Hank so.

"I don't know, it's for charity. I think for the special olympics." Hank shrugged, "Fowler made me come when I started becoming a shut-in…" Hank attempted without going into detail, "Now I'm just expected. It's usually not too bad. See some old friends, do some good in the world, scream a couple of times without looking crazy." It was nearing their turn to enter. Hank shook hands warmly with the officer wearing a police academy hoodie that reflected Hank's own and clicker-counting the participants. Their hands separated, but Hank's quietly found Gavin's and led the younger man inside. Gavin probably turned the shade of the blood on the walls of the first room. Because, Hank had not only taken him to an event with colleagues, but had bought him dinner first and was now nonchalantly holding his hand in front of all of them. Gavin wasn't thick, he knew that Hank wasn't ashamed of him, it was just that he didn't really think it was anyone's business. They stayed strictly in the friendly and platonic realms when outside of their homes, and they were both more than okay with that.

Until that night, apparently.

Unless, Gavin figured, _unless_ Hank thought he might be scared. Maybe the whole event was more than it put off; after all, Hank had attended for the past several years. Maybe it was just dark inside and he thought they might get separated easily. Gavin didn't comment on the contact, just pulled on a façade of relative indifference

The walls of the first room had dimly-lit pastel wallpaper with generic looking sconces that flickered irregularly, and in the center of the room was a secondhand hospital bed with a young woman on it, her intestines artificially falling out of her abdomen as she writhed and screamed. Hank offered an amused smile as they and a few other patrons followed the path around the outside of the room. Suddenly, from a dark corner a chainsaw whirred to life noisily and a surgeon lurched toward the guests threateningly. Gavin scrambled slightly at the perceived threat, but the surgeon pulled away from the crowd and swing the chainsaw around to the girl and brought it down near the foot of the bed. The machine hit the mattress, but left no impact as they filed out of the room.

"Not scary, huh?" Hank offered, not letting go of the detective.

"Yeah, tell me that someone coming at you with a tool that could maim you wouldn't make you jump." Gavin snarked back. They entered the next room, which was more of a wide hallway, where a body lay in a casket against a wall of flowers. The body suddenly reaching for them was expected; the screaming actor hidden among the flowers they did not. Gavin cursed and suddenly was clinging to Hank's arm, which made Hank laugh heartily. Gavin glared at him. "Screw you."

"There's nothing wrong with being scared. That's the point, Reed."

" _Anybody_ would be scared if someone jumped at them and screamed in their face when they weren't expecting it."He fumed, Hank lacing their fingers again as they stepped into the next room: a suburban home with the dad laying dead-eyed on the couch. His face was covered in fake blood. From behind a curtain, mom lurched toward him and started shambling toward him, dropping to her knees and fake feasting on his arm. "Haven't we moved past the zombie fad, like, 20 years ago?" Gavin rolled his eyes. At least the room passed without him embarrassing himself further. He pulled his hand away from Hank's, "I don't need you to hold my hand, I'm not scared." he insisted icily.

"Gavin, I wasn't…" Hank didn't pursue the subject, just offered a apologetic half smile. "Sorry." He stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets and lead on. Through the torture and blood rooms they stayed silent, unphased by the fake gore surrounding them. The masks of clowns covered the walls of the sixth room, fog machines making it difficult to navigate combined with the rainbow sheets hanging around. it only took the first squeaky horn right behind Gavin's ear to have him stumbling toward Hank. He couldn't see much of anything, but was aware that there was a vague path through the room, and he could hear footsteps of the clowns attempting to sneak up around them with those god-awful horns. He grabbed a fistful of the back of Hank's shirt to guide him through, the oddly sweet scent of the artificial fog making him want to cough it out of his lungs. As they neared the exit, he let go of the fabric and straightened, shaking his head at being so tense.

And then the fucking _clown_ was in front of his face, separating him from Hank with its distorted mask and blood red smile around sharp fake teeth. He froze on the spot, just short of running straight into the actor. He stared them down, the knowledge that it was another cop under there helping to ease his anxiety. The clown slowly lifted the horn and honked it right over his shoulder, cackling maniacally before bouncing away. He breathed a sigh of relief and hastened out the door to catch up with Hank.

The dolls in the next room also lined the walls, but there was a chair in the middle of the blacklit room. The ventriloquist dummies eyes and cracks on the porcelain heads of baby dolls glowed eerily as an actress sat in the chair, taking with one of the dummies. She wasn't talking for the dummy though, the voice was coming from a speaker that echoed around the room. It wasn't so bad, until both the girl and the dummy snapped their heads up unnaturally to stare at them, slowly revolving their heads to watch as they walked by. It was creepy, and Gavin scowled at them before looking away.

Through the darkness room (which was just a winding hallway with literally no light) they had to run their hand along the wall so they didn't get lost, as per a speaker giving directions in a raspy whispered voice. It wasn't awful until the pathway sloped downward and then became soft, causing the person behind Gavin to trip and knocking him into Hank face first. The nightmare room wasn't much, just projections of shadows in the woods and a man pretending to have an awful night's sleep. Beneath the bed another actor dressed as a monster would shake the bed to startle people as they walked by. The hall that held snakes and spiders were mostly just uncomfortable; clichéd fake noises playing as they walked though hanging rubber snakes and cobwebs, featuring a giant furry spider attached to one of the walls at the end.

A young woman grimaced and squealed behind Gavin as they navigated around the spider and then turned a corner. He tried to recall what was supposed to come next, because for the most part he was just ready to be done. It wasn't long before he found out. There was a loud, tinny nose over the sound of a motor running. It sounded like a engine powered vacuum. Before them was a hallway that had air-filled chambers on the sides, so that people had to push through the tunnel airbags. Gavin stopped in his tracks.

Closed Spaces.

People behind them were making vague noises of dissent at not moving, and Hank frowned at Gavin in confusion. Gavin seemed to overcome his initial wariness and stepped out of the way, letting people walk past him. When Hank realized he wasn't coming he turned back to the younger officer's side. "What, did you leave the oven on or something?" he joked.

"Hank I _can't_ walk through that." He admitted quietly, not meeting the other's gaze. Hanks brows furrowed quickly at the younger's tone.

"Gav, I don't think there's another way to go. You have to, or we go all the way back." He offered, looking around for help. Gavin looked back at the tunnel and swallowed.

It wasn't a closet. He just had to walk straight through and he'd come out the other side. Some irrational voice inside of him insisted that it could be a dead end and he'd be stuck in there.

"I'll walk with you okay? You can close your eyes if it helps." Hank insisted helplessly. His tone mustered Gavin's courage, his pride not wanting Hank's effort to go to waste and wanting to prove that he wasn't that kid that got abused in foster care as a grown teenager. Hank pulled off his own hoodie and put it over Gavin's head, letting Gavin negotiate the arms while he arranged the hood low over Gavin's eyes. "It's just air and a couple of bed sheets. Can't hurt you." He walked in front of Gavin, holding on to Gavin's wrist to guide him, and then they entered. The gentle but insistent pressure on Gavin's shoulders was enough that he couldn't pretend to be anywhere else, and he walked so close to Hank that he kicked at Hank's heels with each step. The smell of Hank on the sweater he was nearly drowning in made him think of the comforter on Hank's bed and he tried to think of that instead of this hell he felt like he was in. He was going to come out the other side. Hank would make sure of it.

He craved fresh air but was rewarded with none as Hank dragged him away from the polyester walls of the tunnel. Gavin let his back hit the black painted ply board wall of the maze and tried to focus on the semi-open space around him. They were still inside the building. Hank stood in front of him, shielding Gavin from view of the other cops passing by. "You alright?" he offered. Gavin rubbed his eyes to alleviate some of the stress just before his name was called,

"The hell are you doing here, Reed?" It was Tina and her husband, holding hands and smiling.

"Literally hell." He groaned, blinking at her. She looked confused for a moment, then looked to the tunnel behind her,

"Oh god I'm so sorry. I would have warned you." She cooed, rubbing his shoulder. "You did it though."

"I did." He offered warily. "With Hank." He pushed himself away from the wall and pushed the sleeves of the sweater up to his elbows. Tina looked between them and offered an indulgent smile for Gavin, then a look of gratitude to Hank. Hank shrugged it off. The moment grew awkward in its silence, so Tina broke the tense air with a smile,

"Well, one room left I guess. Seeya after? We should get drinks."

"A drink sounds awesome." Gavin conceded, smiling as the married couple went on ahead. Gavin joined the slowly moving line toward the last room, the door with a curtain covering it, letting out a bout of cool light as each person passed though. Hank queued behind him and let his hands rest on Gavin's waist

"I didn't think you were scared. I just wanted to hold your hand." He admitted in an offhand kind of way, like it wasn't important. Gavin craned his neck to look up at Hank,

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Hank nodded, "If I knew you were gonna hate it I wouldn't have made you come. We could've watched a movie instead."

"You didn't make me come." Gavin shrugged. "You asked me on a date and I agreed." Their turn was fast approaching.

"I never called it a date." Hank reminded him as Gavin pulled the sheet open to go inside. No wonder people were moving so slowly. The small room was only eight or so feet deep, but the path across was a one foot wide plank that people were balancing on. Fear of Heights. As Gavin waited his turn to cross, he looked around the room. It was an illusion of a deep gap, albeit a convincing one. The "plank" they were to walk across wobbled just slightly with each weight shift, but it wasn't quite over a long fall. On either side of the plank there were mirrors reflecting an image from the ceiling that was made to look like a hole. While he was quite aware that it was an illusion, he still found it difficult to feel secure on the pathway.

Hank entered behind him and grabbed for his hand, "What the fuck?" he barked, looking straight down. It was Hank's turn to be afraid, his fear preventing him from noticing the illusion.

"It's not real." Gavin reminded him, holding Hank's hand, "Look it's just an illusion. You can't fall." Still, Hank hesitated before moving toward the younger. Gavin watched him totter on the platform, unsure with each step. It seemed silly to him, but he'd also nearly just had a panic attack while Hank watched. He reached his other hand, "It's only two more steps." he assured as Hank watched his feet warily. "You gonna let a couple of mirrors show you up?" He taunted with a smirk. Finally, they reached the end and stepped back out into the late afternoon sun.

Gavin breathed in deep as the state officers thanked them for coming. He was suddenly very aware that he was still draped in Hank's hoodie as they ambled back toward the area in front of the attraction in search of Tina. Gavin made to pull out of it as they walked and tried to pass it back over to Hank. "You can hold on to it." Hank offered, and Gavin stopped in his tracks.

"Why?" He questioned, still holding out the Garment.

"If you want to wear it, you can hang on to it. I don't mind seeing it on you. You wear it at home often enough." He pushed it back toward the brunette.

"Hank Anderson, this isn't an old movie. You can't ask me to go steady just by letting me wear your letterman jacket." Gavin defied with a shit-eating grin.

"You think I want to go steady with you?" Hank asked, and, yeah, at that point they were both a little too stubborn to have a serious conversation about this.

"I mean, you did hold my hand and take me on a date to a place I was pretty much guaranteed to be pretty close and personal." Gavin batted his eyelashes for extra sarcasm, but Hank didn't see, because he was kissing Gavin, right there, in front of at least fifty other police officers. Many of them that they knew personally. Good god, come Monday everyone would know.


	6. Theatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Gavin go see a bad movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Some Hankvin for Day 6: Clothed Getting Off! Went to the movies with the hubby and saw “Hellfest: A movie not worth paying to see”, and this came about!

Gavin liked movies. More so, he liked going to the movie theater. There was something worthwhile, he thought, in the dark with the popcorn covered in artificial butter and the sticky floors and just losing himself in someone else’s story. For a while, he didn’t have to be thinking about a case or fighting away bad memories or loathing himself for not moving up in his career. Stepping into a movie theater was his once weekly chance to be completely detached from the world.

Then he started this whatever-it-is with Hank Anderson. It wasn’t that he minded Hank accompanying him to the movies, it was just different. He enjoyed the company, but it divided his attention. The weight of Hank’s arm around his shoulders was warm and comfortable, but Gavin was hyper-aware of every movement the other man made.

The theater was empty, save for the two officers. It was late on a Tuesday in early fall, so Gavin reasoned that most people would be out enjoying the favorable weather instead of seeing a movie that had been in theaters for nearly six weeks already. Twenty minutes into the horror flick, they’d given up on keeping their comments about the lack of plot or certain actors down to a whisper. By thirty, the popcorn was empty but neither had any interest in being the one to go refill it. Hank had draped his arm over the plastic armrest diving their seats and had his palm resting warmly on the inside of Gavin’s thigh. The smaller detective had his cheek resting against Hank’s shoulder and was bonelessly leaning against him.

“At what point do you think people will stop making terrible horror movies?” He mused. Hank chucked and his hand shifted slightly, sliding his fingers along the seam of Gavin’s jeans back and forth.

Gavin wasn’t one to admit it, but Hank was swift enough to have gathered just how much the brunette liked to just be _touched_. Gavin sat up straighter, shifting so that he was seated as close to Hank as possible and smiled at the screen vaguely. He heard the shift as Hank moved to lean toward him slightly, his hand moving slowly all the while "I don't know, there's something to be said about a movie that doesn't take itself too seriously."

"That’s the worst part, I'm pretty sure they intended this to be a legit scary movie." Hank's hand moved up further, the back of his hand brushing against Gavin's cock briefly. Gavin let out a quick breath, half hard in his jeans from the small amount of attention he was getting. "It's just a gorefest though." On the next path, Hank let he heel of his palm swipe more intentionally against Gavin's erection. The younger squirmed again, pushing his hips forward into the contact as he wrapped his own hand around Hank's forearm. Hank quirked up the corner of his mouth, and instead of moving his fingers down toward Gavin's knee again, he pushed his palm against the shape of his cock firmly.

Gavin mentally fought against the pleasure. He wasn't a teenager; he didn't need dark movie theaters just for the chance to get his rocks off (not that, once upon a time, he hadn't let some of his high school flings take advantage of him in a similar situation). It was Hank that made him like this, loathe as he was to admit how head-over-heels he was for the man _nearly_ old enough to be his father. He took a long breath though his nose and Hank continued his ministrations all while pretending to watch the movie. Gavin flicked his eyes shut as another minor character received a gruesome death by sledgehammer and let his head drop toward Hank longingly. Hank dropped his own chin to kiss Gavin on the top of his head affectionately as he stroked Gavin's clothed erection with generosity. Gavin's hand digging into his arm only egged him on further, wallowing in Gavin's shameless tendencies. Hank knew he craved attention, and had no reservations about exploiting it. Judging by his reaction, Gavin wasn't going to argue either.

"We can go, if you want." Hank offered, causing Gavin to return his attention to the film.

"No, I want to see the movie." he promised, though his hips worked up against Hank's palm sinfully. The hand farther from Hank was gripping the other armrest for leverage as he moved.

"Then relax. Enjoy it" He whispered close to the other detective's ear, his voice low. Gavin heeded him, letting out a deep breath and sinking into the seat, pliant. He let his head fall back as Hank maneuvered his hand inside of Gavin's pants and boxers, wrapping a large, rough palm around the brunette's dick and stroking minutely. Gavin panted against Hank's shoulder, his eyes flickering open to keep track of the movie every other moment. He worked his hips into Hank's hand despite the older man's instructions, gluttonous for the pleasure Hank gave so freely.

Suddenly, the theater was momentarily brightened as the door in the back opened. Gavin jumped and straightened, trying to put off an appearance of nonchalance. Hank didn't move, his hand stilled in place, leaning over to whisper in the younger's ear again, "Stay still, be quiet." His voice was full of desire and amusement. The theater worker strolled down the center aisle with their orange light wand and paused to stare up at the screen before turning around and heading back up the aisle. Hank nipped at Gavin's earlobe, making him gasp and shift his hips forcefully at the exact moment the girl walked past, watching her feet boredly. She breached the theater again with a flood of light, and as soon as it faded Hank was kissing along Gavin's jaw, his hand stroking Gavin's dick as much as he could.

The smaller man let out a filthy noise, muted as his fist came up to his mouth to stifle it. If asked, there was no way he could have said what was going on the screen at that point, but he didn't think Hank would have known either. The older man's thumb soothed over the head of his cock, smearing precum with it. Gavin tried to stay presentable, taking deep slow breaths despite his body begging for everything Hank was willing to give. "Do you want me to stop?" Hank offered, letting his self-doubt hamper the moment like a wet blanket over a fire.

"Hank I swear if you don't keep going I will give you blue balls for a week." Gavin bit back breathlessly. He let his fingers put bruising force into Hank's arm possessively and tilted his chin up to capture Hank's mouth before he could continue his insecurity. He let his free hand grab at Hank's neck to pull him closer as fake screams from the movie surrounded them. Hank's hand quickened, pumping and tugging at the waistband of Gavin's jeans roughly as he tightened his grip carefully. The smaller detective came with a loud whimper before their lips parted, encouraging Hank to kiss him harder. Gavin breathed hard through his nose, orgasm causing him to tense and relax in waves as his hips shuddered against Hank's fist.

Hank carded a hand through this wavy brown locks as they broke off the kiss, a lazy smile spreading across his face. He extracted his hand from Gavin's pants, wiping his hand off as he did so. "This movie sucks." He offered, planting a warm kiss on the other man's temple.

 Gavin sighed, slumping back into Hank's embrace as the older's arm draped over his shoulders, "Yeah it does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave prompts @mpmwrites on tumblr!


	7. Tiffany Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank invites Gavin over to celebrate his birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey it’s Trashboi’s birthday! (Fun fact, also my little brother’s birthday). Here’s some birthday fluff! T for language!

He wasn’t upset. Because, yeah, it was his 37th birthday, and it wasn’t like he’d done anything about it for the past few years other than getting coffee and letting Tina pay for it as a gift. Not to mention, he and Hank  _did_  have plans to go out later that night. So he just…stewed. Picked through paperwork and watched the clock until it was finally time to leave. When six finally rolled around he hauled himself out of his chair almost before the digits on the clock turned.

 **We getting dinner?** He reached out to Hank, who’d left work an hour before, as he headed out of the building. It was raining, and he pulled up his hood as he headed to the bus stop. He tucked himself under the awning and dropped to the bench as his phone let out the ‘meow’ text alert he’d downloaded.

**Change of plans.**

**I was gonna take you out but I figured we should stay in instead, just us.** Gavin sighed in the damp loneliness of the bus station, the sound of traffic making a dreary kind of white noise.

 **And Connor. And Rafe.** He wasn’t trying to come across as petulant, but he was disappointed. He thought they were going to go to the bar and drink Hank’s bank account dry and eat too-greasy pizza. He’d fantasized about giggling on the Uber home and sloppily having his way with Hank in the privacy of his apartment. Instead, he got beers on the couch and had to spend his time in Hank’s bed feeling self-conscious because of the two androids that now lived there too.  **And Sumo.**

**Didn’t I say just us?**

**Sumo will be there, tho. Droids going out.** The bus’s tires washed a puddle over the curb that soaked into Gavin’s shoes. He boarded the bus, hunching against the rain briefly and flashing his city bus card as he passed the driver. He collapsed into a seat near the center of the bus, as not to let the air conditioner make him feel worse. He pulled his phone back out and stared at the unanswered text. Part of him wanted to pout and get Hank to do what he wanted, but the intelligent part of him knew that Hank probably had a reason for the change. As he mused, another text arrived.  **Gonna order chinese from that place you like**.

 **Alright**  Gavin answered plainly,  **When do you want me there?**

**1.5hrs. 730?**

**K**

Once home, Gavin dropped his wet shoes into the bathroom to dry out on the tile and shucked his clothes. He mused on a shower, but the rain traffic made the bus take long enough that he doubted he’d have time. If he was going to be sitting at Hank’s all night, he was at least going to take advantage of the lack of intruding androids. He dug in the drawer for a pair of his tighter jeans and then another drawer for a tee that proudly barked “Gay AF” in rainbow letters. He stuffed his backpack with his toothbrush and a change of clothes for work the next day and grimaced as he put his dry socks into his squishy shoes; he needed them for work tomorrow, so he’d have to let them dry at Hank’s.

Thankfully, the rain faded as he rode the bus to Hank’s street. The station was about three blocks away from Hank’s place. He hopped over puddles, letting his irritation evaporate as he ambled down the sidewalk. He took a final deep breath and didn’t bother to knock before letting himself in, “Hey sorry I took so long, the–”

“Happy Birthday!” Connor and Hank were yelling, Rafe sounded like he was being forced into the festivity. The three stood in the kitchen with Sumo laying in the corner. Connor sat at the kitchen table, seemingly waiting; Hank was holding a chocolate-iced cake with lit candles on top; Rafe stood by the sink with an apron on, looking annoyed at the pile of dishes. Sumo’s tail thumped against the linoleum at the sudden excitement. The room was bathed in warm light, the smell of the cake surrounding the five of them. Gavin approached and received a warm kiss on the cheek as Hank held the fire hazard away from him; the cake had a full 37 candles on it and many of the flames had merged together into larger flames. Gavin thought it may be a possibility that the fire alarm was going to go off. Even so, he was pretty sure he was blushing at the attention.

“Cancelled our date to set your house on fire instead? I mean, arson isn’t exactly my kink, but if–”

“Just blow out the damn candles, Gav.” Hank cut him off. The smaller man did as told, blowing hard. Most of them went out, some did not, and they re-ignited the others. Gavin couldn’t help but laugh as Hank leaned in to help. With several breaths they were all extinguished and released small streams of smoke into the air.

“Did you make a wish, Detective Reed?” Connor spoke up as Hank slid the cake back onto the counter. Rafe turned back to the dishes, all of which were seemingly covered in chocolate cake batter.

“Wishing is for kids.” He rolled his eyes at the android without looking at him, He leaned close to Hank and swiped some icing from the cake, stuffing his pointer finger in his mouth before the older man could protest. “Sides, I have cake and shoes with puddles in them, what more could a guy need?” He hefted himself up to sit on the counter, feet dangling. The chatted like that in the kitchen until Connor and Rafe said their goodbyes and left the dishwasher running in their absence.

“Sorry I changed stuff around.” Hank offered, standing close to the younger man, “It was actually a lie.” he admitted carefully. Gavin shook his head,

“Which was the lie? Going out or staying in?” He smiled nonetheless.

“I mean with you in that shirt, I should take you out and show you off, but staying home was always the plan.” His hands slid to Gavin’s waist as he appraised the younger man approvingly.

“It’s fine.” Gavin shrugged, “Who am I to complain, anyway?” He hopped off the counter to take his shoes off by the door, “Chinese, Cake, hanging out with you.” He smiled genuinely.

“Don’t forget gifts.” Hank picked up a small blue box from the table and tossed it over; Gavin caught it easily.

“It’s Tiffany Blue.” He joked, feigning a swoon. He rattled the box slightly and heard nothing inside. For a brief moment, the thought passed that it could be a ring, and he flushed as he untitled the black ribbon and popped the lid off; only one way to find out.

Inside there  _was_ a ring, but not the kind that put his heart in his throat. It was a key ring with a  single gold key on it. He looped a finger through it and held it up, padding back to the kitchen and looking at Hank challengingly, “A key.”

“Yeah.” Hank breathed. He rubbed the back of his neck slowly, procrastinating the explanation. “It’s a key to the house.” He dropped his hand with finality and caught Gavin’s in it, “I talked about it with Connor and Rafe. We, uh… I want you to move in.” He explained, looking apologetic. Gavin opened his mouth to speak but scrunched his face into one of concern before he formulated a thought.

“I have a cat.” He explained, as if it truly posed as an answer. Hank smiled slowly,

“Tesla can come too.” He looked amused. “I don’t want you taking the bus just to see me. I don’t want to have to think about if you have clothes or a toothbrush or any of that bullshit anymore. I don’t want to have to worry about if you’re sleeping properly or having nightmares.” He offered, his voice quiet as if the sappiness was embarrassing. “I love you, and for you I will tolerate that _bitch_ of a cat.” He laughed, kissing Gavin’s forehead. The smaller man leaned against Hank, nodding against his chest,

“I guess that sounds nice.”

* * *

* * *

(((SO I also had a deleted half-written scene of Connor and Rafe giving Gavin gifts, so here’s that!)))

“From what I understand, birthdays are not for fulfilling needs.” Connor offered, picking up a purple gift bag with red tissue in it and passing it to the brunette.

“You got me a gift?” Gavin looked confused, but pleased as he pulled out the tissue.  He peered into the bag and grinned, fishing out the black box with foreign writing on it. “This was on my amazon wish list. It’s been sold out for weeks.” He said in awe, prying the cardboard box open and pulling out the hand-sized neon colored cube.

“I simply found it from another source. I’m glad you enjoy it though.” The android offered as Gavin ditched the box and giftwrap to scramble the cube without looking at it.

“Thank you.” He flashed a small smile as Connor’s LED flickered yellow at his sudden amity.

“Don’t you already have one on your desk… and your coffee table?” Hank offered, gabbing at another gift on the table and passing it over.

“I do, but this one is new and top of the line and  _awesome_. ” Gavin offered as he traded the cube for the next gift. Rafe put the remaining bowls into the dishwasher and started it before turning to watch,

“That one’s from me.” he admitted. it was a larger box, wrapped in green striped paper. Inside was a tee from Gavin’s favorite band. He held it up to his chest and smiled, 'Not Famous’ proclaimed across the black fabric in white scrawl.

“I wouldn’t have thought androids would be so good at this.” He mused,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and feel free to send prompts to @mpmwrites on tumblr!


	8. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin teases Hank at work all day and gets what's coming to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Written for Day 7 of the OTP NSFW challenge: Partially clothed! Might be my most hardcore so far. Please enjoy!

They barely closed the front door before Hank was kissing Gavin, his tongue licking into the younger detective’s mouth hungrily as Sumo happily padded in circles around them. Gavin landed his palm on the dog’s head without looking and placated him while his other hand held fast to the back of Hank’s shirt. He’s smirked up at Hank as they parted, the older man's hands taking Gavin by the waist and pushing him toward the couch. Gavin had made a point of teasing Hank all day; leaning close to his ear as he reached for Hank's terminal to show him some arbitrary case information, all the while telling Hank how damn _distracting_ he was. Sent him texts detailing the pornographic thoughts running through his head every time they made eye contact across the bullpen. Made lewd comments about _exactly_ what Hank should eat for lunch. Sent pictures of himself half naked that made Hank blush and cough to cover his reaction.

Squeezed Hank's thigh possessively on the drive home when the day was finally done. Hank had gripped the steering wheel tightly enough to make his knuckles white, Gavin radiating sultry anticipation for the twenty minutes that felt more like twenty hours. It was fairly simple; Gavin liked to get him bothered and it meant that Hank was far more forceful in payoff. A win-win. Beside the couch, Gavin captured Hank's lips again in a passionate kiss, humming in delight as Hank grabbed his ass with both hands, pulling him closer. The smaller detective ground his hips forward, pushing his clothed erection against Hank's and receiving a low groan in response.

Hank pushed Gavin away by his hips and turned him to face the couch, pushing lightly between his shoulders until Gavin knelt on the cushions obediently. "I don't know what the fuck got in your ass today." Hank mused as he reached around Gavin to unbutton his jeans. He moved the younger's pants and boxer-briefs down just enough to expose his ass and cock. He didn't continue the statement, but instead greedily watched Gavin's behind stick out and he plunged a hand into the couch cushions and felt around until he retrieved the lube. It had been left there once, and neither of them had made any effort to recover it as opposed to just buying more to keep in the bedroom.

"I'm hoping it might be your dick." Gavin bit as he pushed the small bottle into Hank's grasp. He grinned defiantly over his shoulder as Hank dropped his own pants and underwear.

"Fuck." Hank sighed, not even trying to keep himself from pushing against Gavin's backside and grinding against him. He pushed up on the fabric of Gavin's jacket and shirt, bunching the fabric hastily.

"Please, Hank." Gavin gasped, his fingers digging into the back of the couch as he pushed back against the older man. Hank made himself pull away to push one lubed finger inside of Gavin without warning, making the other man attempt to spread his legs and rock back against the pressure. The filthy noises Gavin breathed into the living room were loud and enticing as Hank worked him open with a second finger. He was impatient, but doing his best to not push Gavin too quickly. He'd been half hard all day and his cock ached with the need for attention.

"Good?" He checked in, stroking himself with his free hand slowly. Gavin nodded quickly as permission and Hank pulled his fingers out, making the brunette groan at the loss. He positioned his cock at Gavin's entrance, pausing with one hand on the younger's waist, "You sure?"

"Fucking _do it_ , Anderson." He demanded, still trying to push back against Hank's member.

"You're such a slut, Gav." Hank smirked, pushing in slowly. Gavin moaned, whether from the name calling or pleasure was unclear, Hank thought it might be a little of both. A lot of both. Once he was all the way inside Gavin, Hank took a step forward to pull Gavin's back against his chest, letting the smaller lean on him as he adjusted to the feeling for a moment. The brunette panted, and as Hank began to kiss and suck marks into his neck, Gavin let his head fall to the side to allow better access.

It didn't last long, because Gavin began to shallowly thrust his hips to get Hank to _move_ and the larger man let out a short moan at the minute amount of friction. "Christ, Gav." He begged in the other's ear, reaching for Gavin's dick and stroking it quickly. "Lean forward, babe." He demanded, pushing at his shoulders again. Gavin did as told, feeling like he was on fire with the warmth of his jacket amplifying his rising body temperature. Leaning forward with his ass pushed back, he made a pretty picture for the older cop to ride hard. Hank snapped his hips forward, making Gavin cry out and dig his fingers into the stiff back of the couch.

The sound of skin on skin only drove Hank on harder, with one hand fisting Gavin's cock and the other on his lower back to pull his lover back onto his dick with a quick pace. "God you're pretty." he praised.

"Hank…" Gavin tried to speak, but Hank shifted his stance just slightly enough that he was fucking against Gavin's prostate relentlessly. The younger's voice became a litany of curses and Hank's name between throaty moans. His thighs shook with holding him up and trying to impale himself on Hank's dick. "Fucking close." He stuttered, one of his hands coming back to dig his nails into Hank's meaty thigh. Hank groaned with the spike of pain and pulled Gavin back against him even more fiercely. Gavin yelled out and begged, "Harder."

Hank wanted nothing more than to please Gavin. He pried the brunettes hand away from his leg and purred "Touch yourself." Loving the sight of Gavin's torso shifting as he jerked himself off. It freed Hank's hands to take either side of Gavin's hips, and pull him back on his dick in time with his thrusts. Each time he forced the younger back on his cock it was punctuated by a moan from the man in front of him, rising in volume and pitch each time.

Gavin's shoulders shuddered as he came, getting cum on the couch and his own clothes with the force of his orgasm. He locked his elbow to keep himself propped up as Hank lessened the force but not the speed of his thrusts. As he came inside the smaller man he moaned, his fingers pushing bruises into Gavin's hips. He though this knees might go out, and shuffled his feet slightly so he didn't stumble as he rode out the orgasm. Gavin had let his forehead rest on top of his arm, shuddering with overstimulation when Hank finally pulled out and dropped next to him on the couch. After a moment, Gavin shifted enough for Hank to pull the younger into his lap, his head draped on Hank's shoulder.

"Holyfuck." Gavin breathed, nuzzling into the crook of Hank's neck and shoulder.

"You're fucking awful." Hank sighed, relaxed and letting his head drop to the back of the couch.

"Fuck you." Gavin groaned, but smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading and please leave prompts @mpmwrites on tumblr!


	9. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Gavin, Doggy style; Gavin is loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 of my OTP NSFW Challenge: Doggy Style!

"Fuck, Hank,  _harder."_ Gavin begged. He pushed back against Hank's fingers, both hands pulling at the sheets and his face half-buried in his pillow. Hank offered a nod and small moan in return as he added a third finger to the two he was already stroking Gavin with roughly. The smaller man moaned, loud and satisfied with the increased pressure. Hank knelt behind him, smiling at his ability to please Gavin so well. It was well past noon, though they had yet to actually leave Gavin's bedroom since they woke up that morning. The sun bounced in through the apartment's front windows, bouncing off of Gavin's tan skin and casting perfect shadows of the position he was in onto the hardwood floor. It would have been picturesque, if not for its obscenity.

Hank's bicep ached with how long he'd been fingering Gavin, watching the other man slowly come apart under his hands, gasping and moaning and sweating in a needy mess. Still, the sight of Hank's fingers penetrating the brunette is enough to send another pang of arousal straight to Hank's dick, and he slid his palm up and down Gavin's thigh gently. He pulled his fingers out of Gavin, and the younger made a pathetic sound of dissent while Hank shifted to line his cock up with Gavin's entrance. Before Hank even stilled, Gavin was pushing his ass back impatiently, looking over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes.

Hank made eye contact with him as he pushed inside, until Gavin's eyes squeezed shut with a low, stuttering moan. "Fuck  _yes_." Gavin breathed, fists clenching anew. When Hank pulled back, he rubbed his cheek into the pillow and took a deep breath, letting it out as another moan when Hank pushed back in. He took his time, but Gavin was having none of it. He pushed back on Hank's dick over and over again, tensing with the effort of trying to take more than he was getting. Hank tried to draw it out, and had his head tilted back slightly with the pleasure of being inside of the smaller man. "Hank, please." Gavin was back to begging, and Hank smirked at him, squeezing Gavin's hips, "If you don't just fucking…  _rail_  me, I'll --" He didn’t get to finish his sentence.

The vulgar request was cut off as Hank pulled Gavin's hips back against his roughly, groaning with the movement. He pulled back and snapped his hips forward again and Gavin moaned so loudly that Hank thought he might come just from the sound of it. He fucked Gavin hard, watching in awe as Gavin yelled out with each thrust, burying his face in the pillow to dampen the sound. He let Hank do his worst, his chest flattened against the mattress making his spine bow to where Hank was holding up his hips and probably leaving bruises. The older man felt dizzied with how much Gavin was enjoying the manhandling. He shifted and redoubled his efforts, bathing in the sound of skin on skin and Gavin's desperate noises. He gasped with the force that his orgasm came, shoulders shaking as he squeezed the flesh of Gavin's muscular hips. He cursed with it, a combination of pleasure and knowing Gavin hadn't cum yet, but also knowing that he wasn't going to be all that useful in making it happen.

The brunette pulled away from Hank with a moan, letting the other man relax into the bed next to him. "Shit I'm sorry." Hank blushed and put a hand over his eyes to hide his face. Gavin pulled his hand away and pinned Hank to the bed, straddling his hips and stroking his own cock. He smiled down at Hank, leaning forward to plant an enthused kiss on the older man. Hank buried his hand in Gavin's hair, holding him there and letting Gavin push his tongue into his mouth. The younger made soft pleased sounds as Hank pushed two fingers back inside of his hole, holding them so Gavin could fuck himself on them. Hank separated their kiss so that he could mouth at his neck, sucking hickeys into the salty warm skin as Gavin writhed on top of him. Gavin moaned softly, close to Hank's ear as he came, spreading cum over both of their chests.

Gavin rolled off of Hank, laying so that their shoulders were touching and just panted up at the ceiling, "That was so good." He mused after a few minutes. Hank let out a small huff,

"You think so?" He mused. He recalled the sight of Gavin in front of him, so lost in the pleasure that he was yelling loud enough to wake the dead; it caused a shiver of lust to run through him, though his cock didn't even make an effort to respond. "I think… I think we'll have to practice that one a bit."

"Practice?!" Gavin sounded a bit offended, Hank only smirked, turning his head to whisper low promises in Gavin's ear,

"I want to her how loud you scream when you cum form being fucked like that." The dirty talk, now that they were spent, made him feel a tinge of embarrassment.

"Oh fuck." Gavin was blushing now, too. He let out a slow breath, "We should eat first." he concluded, sitting up. "Right? That's what responsible people do." He was grinning.

"We should eat first." Hank nodded. They cleaned up together in the bathroom and Hank put on his boxers and tee while Gavin shimmied into his own jersey sleep pants and Hank's hoodie. They sat side by side on the couch watching TV after they ordered pizza. Gavin was tucked under Hank's arm comfortably when there was a knock at the door. He stood, padding over to the door and grabbing cash off the kitchen counter en route before opening the door unceremoniously.

"Oh, Hi Mrs. Travis." Gavin offered, not expecting his elderly neighbor in place of the pizza kid.

"I came to make sure you were okay, Gavin." She croaked, smiling and holding out a small plate of baked goods, "I heard yelling." Gavin turned the color of roses.

"Oh, uh, I'm just fine, I just…" He foundered for an excuse, though he suspected she knew exactly what was going on. She peered around him to where Hank was watching them from the couch.

"I'm glad to hear it." She nodded, smiling indulgently. "You have a lovely Saturday, sweetie." She nodded before leaving. Gavin closed the door and sighed deeply.

"Oh my god. Was I that loud?"

"If we do it again, you'll probably lose your voice." Hank offered by way of explanation, looking amused.

\------------------------------------

((Bonus, the scrapped first paragraph I chose not to use for this fic!))

Hank's not bothered about his age. He tried not to be bothered about much of anything. He  _knows_  He's got seventeen years on Gavin, but Gavin never seems to mind that Hank's old enough to be his father. If he's honest, he's a little worried that Gavin's gonna get it in his head to call Hank 'Daddy', but it's yet to come up, thank Christ. Fucking Gen Z.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment and feel free to leave prompts @mpmwrites on tumblr!


	10. Compliments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 of my otp nsfw challenge: rimming. Just PWP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the brevity and any editing errors, this was written on my phone as I’m on vacation. Enjoy!

 

“Oh fuck!” Gavin gasped when Hanks tongue passed over his hole. What has started as a joking ‘suck my dick, old man’ had culminated in Hank on his knees doing just that. He had Gavin’sknees hiked up over either of his shoulders and his hands buried in his hair.Encouraged by the smaller man’s reaction, Hank made another slow pass with his tongue. Gavin shuddered with the sensation and drew in a sharp breath, tightening his hands against the older man’s scalp, just short of pulling. As Hank pushed his tongue inside, Gavin tensed further, his heels digging into Hank’s back as he moaned and rode out the pleasure with abandon. He distributed volumes of curses peppered with Hank’s name as Hank ate him out with all he had, plunging his tongue in and out despite the ache in his jaw. He shifted forward, lifting Gavin’s hips higher and pushing his mouth all the way against the younger man possessively.

“Hank, fuck, Hank...” Gavin continued on his mindless tirade, but was weakly pushing Hank away. Hank backed off, but not before giving one lewd lick to the underside of Gavin’s cock. The sensation made him gasp with a final curse as he came all over Hank’s face.

“That is not an issue a thirty- six year old should have” Hank deadpanned. Gavin turned about six shades of red and muttered something indignant. “Guess I’ll just have to take it as a compliment.” The older man shrugged with a vague smirk as he stood from his place at the foot of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading and please comment!


	11. On The Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of DBH fan would I be if someone didn’t get boned in the DPD bathroom? Have some trashy Hankvin. E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my 30 day otp  
> NSFW challenge day 16: in a public place! Written on my phone so please be patient with brevity and editorial issues!

 

Gavin moaned against Hank’s palm as the older man pulled his fingers away from his ass. The sound, though muffled, was like a gunshot echoing off the tiles. “Shut the hell up, Gav.” Hank warned as he positioned himself behind the smaller man, his free hand holding Gavin’s hip. Gavin said something unintelligible that turned to another moan as Hank pushed inside him slowly, biting his lip to suppress his own noises. Gavin braced himself with his forearm against the tiled wall as Hank rocked into him, the younger breathing heavily through his nose.

Gavin roughly grabbed at his own cock, giving it much needed attention. He moaned again, and Hank tightened his grip over Gavin’s mouth, making the smaller man gasp. He enjoyed it more than Hank intended, though Hank wouldn’t deny how satisfying it was to push Gavin around. Gavin bent forward, holding himself up on his toes to compensate for their height difference and leaning heavily on the wall. Hank used the new angle to ride Gavin quickly, the recollection that they were in the precinct men’s room never fading. He pulled Gavin’s hips back against him at a syncopated pace that had his knees feeling weak with the stifled sounds Gavin couldn’t seem to stop making.He sped up his pace and came inside Gavin with a bitten off groan, releasing the younger man’s jaw briskly. “Turn around.” He instructed, and Gavin did so, slumping against the wall and jerking himself off with a pathetic look at Hank.

Hank planted a sloppy kiss on him before dropping to his knees. “Keep yourself quiet,” he warned, swatting Gavin’s hand away and replacing it with his mouth. He looked up and watched as Gavin bit down on his own fist, letting his head fall back against the wall. Hank held him against the wall with an arm across his hips, but it didn’t keep him from trying to thrust into Hank’s mouth. Hank sucked earnestly, his free hand stroking the length that he couldn’t take. Gavin’s muscles tensed against him as he came, a high pitched noise ringing out around his hand.

As Hank stood and righted his clothes, Gavin dropped his hand and took a breath. After shimmying back into his pants he pushed himself close to Hank, pulling the taller man into a deep kiss. As he did, Hank’s phone chimed from his pocket and he fished it out before they parted. He pulled away from Gavin and glanced down at it, smirking. “Connor says we both need to get back to work and stop abusing payroll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment and rave promos @mpmwrites on tumblr!


	12. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power goes out, so Gavin and Hank entertain each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is number 26 of my kinktober: Boring Sex. Didn't end up boring, or at lest I don't think so. Anyway, I had thought it 'bored' not boring, so here's some Hankvin PWP.

The power was out. Hank had griped for a good ten minutes on the advances of modern technology and why power outages should _not be a thing_ in 2049 and Gavin had just watched his rant in amusement as he nursed his fourth beer.

"It's fucking cold out, someone probably hit an ice patch and knocked a pole." He reasoned as he watched Hank struggle to ignite the fireplace. It obviously hadn't been used in a very long time, and Gavin was kind of surprised that it was an actual fireplace and not one of those electronic fakes. Eventually, the shredded pizza box they'd put in for tinder caught and began to smoke and warm the old firewood Hank had found in the garage. Still, it would be awhile before the warmth would actually begin to penetrate the house and repel the cold that had already crept in. Gavin tucked his hands under his arms and pulled Hank's old hoodie closer around him.

Satisfied that the flames began to catch, Hank returned to the sofa at Gavin's side, letting the smaller man arrange himself under his arm. They sat together for a good while, making conversation about cases and Sumo and their partners and Chris' baby and anything they could think of. Somewhere between talking about Connor and Rk900, Gavin ended up straddling Hank's lap, shirtless, and they continued on their talking as Hank teased Gavin  slowly.

"So I stuffed the whole box of fries in my mouth a once, because you couldn't take food in, and then I got on the ride." Gavin recalled with humor. Hank let his thumb tweak over Gavin's nipple and he hummed slightly at the touch, "It was a very confusing, very fast moving three minutes." Hank offered a small chuckle as he undid Gavin's jeans, pushing past the waistband of his boxers. His jeans were too tight to do much, so Hank pulled his hands away,

"Take these off, yeah?" He suggested with a slight smirk. Gavin pushed away and did what he was asked, watching Hank watching him. He grabbed the lube from his back pocket and tossed it at Hank as he began to strip. "You had it in your pocket? Presumptuous."

"Hopeful." Gavin grinned, letting his jeans and underwear drop as Hank raised his hips to take off his sweatpants. He reached for Gavin, who came to him willingly, letting himself be pulled back into Hank's lap easily. Hank was all too eager to get his hands on and _in_ Gavin, probing Gavin's hole with one lubed finger as soon as he was back in Hank's lap. Gavin leaned in and laughed a moan at Hank's eagerness, capturing Hank in a kiss. He rode Hank's finger, and then two, making vulgar noises as he did.

"Fuck, you're really into it right now." Hank praised as he pulled his fingers out, leaning back so that Gavin could sidle up over his cock. Gavin sat himself on Hank's erection carefully, head tilted back to moan at the ceiling as he did so. Hank slid his hands up Gavin's things and let them rest at his hips, his head tilted back on the couch cushions as he relaxed under Gavin's weight.

Gavin braced both Hands on Hank's chest as he began to lift his hips and slide back down- intentionally, tortuously, slow. Hank attempted to pull Gavin down against him harder, but Gavin had no plans to let him, biting his lip and looking smugly down at Hank. "Come on, Gav." he begrudged, pushing his hips up since Gavin refused to indulge him.

"What's the rush?" Gavin teased, though he gasped at Hank's show of force.

"You want me to make you?" Hank raised his eyebrows, the suggestion generating a lustful nod from Gavin. Once he impaled himself fully on Hank's cock again, Hank sat up and pushed Gavin sideways onto the couch. He leered over Gavin, sitting back just enough to pull the smaller man's legs up over his shoulders. Gavin moaned under him, noisily proving to Hank just how much he loved Hank taking charge.

With one foot on the floor and his other knee sunk into the couch cushions, he thrust into Gavin forcefully, punching out gasps and moans each time his hips hit Gavin's ass roughly. Gavin came apart under him,  one hand over his head and digging into one of the throw pillows as Hank bent him nearly in two. His other hand reached for his cock, but Hank swatted it away and replaced it with his own, sliding his thumb over the head and smearing precum back down the shaft. The fire continued to crackle as Hank impaled Gavin harshly, and Gavin couldn't stop the chorus of moans from coming out of him. "Hank if you keep doing that…. fuck, I won't last long." He stuttered between moans.

That may have been what Hank was counting on in this position. He was never too confident, but he loved knowing how to please Gavin, and loved that Gavin was never shy about showing just how much. "Christ, I love seeing you like this." Hank groaned, watching Gavin's half-lidded eyes and exposed neck. Gavin let a smile flash across his face before it dissipated behind another moan.

" _Harder_ , Hank." he begged, tightening his knees over Hank's shoulders. Hank was more than happy to oblige, shifting forward and lifting Gavin's hips off the couch, his spine bent under Hank's imposing form. " _Yes_." Gavin praised, Hank's thighs slapping against his ass with each time he penetrated Gavin anew. He moaned Hank's name, his hands clutching at anything within reach. He clenched around Hank as he came, coming so hard that the position Hank had him in made his seed hit his own chin. Hank slowed his thrusts but didn't stop, feeling the added friction form Gavin's body suffering the pleasure in irregular spasms.

Gavin shifted so that his legs were around Hank's waist, letting Hank get more leverage over him as he renewed his pace, fucking into Gavin despite the overstimulation. Gavin licked at the cum on his chin, all while keeping eye contact with Hank, and the sight was enough to push Hank over the edge too. He dug his fingers into Gavin's waist as he rode out his own orgasm, Gavin making a distressed moan under him with the sensation. He panted over Gavin, leaning down for a slow, calming kiss as he pulled out.

Gavin pulled Hank to let him rest on top of Gavin's body, despite the mess between them. They laid there until the fire burned itself low, and Hank heaved a satisfied sigh as he got up to toss a few more logs on. "No hot water for a shower." he mused as he came back to the couch, standing over a sated Gavin. Gavin looked innocently up at him,

"Guess that means we'll have to find some other way to entertain ourselves until then." he shrugged. Hank offered a hand to him, helping Gavin to stand.

"Maybe in bed this time?" He offered close to Gavin's ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please Comment and/or leave prompts!


	13. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank gets hurt and Gavin gets upset about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s a prompt that I missed earlier this month, and only just realized! Day 21: Shower Sex. This one’s a bit more emotional than some other stuff I’ve done this month, so I hope you all don’t mind a little h/c! Hankvin, Rated E.

He jumped so drastically that he scrambled to grab the soap holder so he wouldn't slip. "Gav?" It was Hank's voice; he sounded more worn out than usual.

"You scared me." He grumped back, taking a steadying breath; he was jumpy.

"You've been in here for more than a half hour." There was a tone to his voice that bristled Gavin as Hank shut off the small bluetooth speaker playing Gavin's choice of EDM.

"I'm fine." he asserted, swiping some water away  from his face. Hank made a noncommittal noise, but didn't leave. Cooler air from outside the bathroom crept over the curtain, "You shouldn't be so reckless." Gavin's voice held only contempt and frustration. Hank heaved a sigh and Gavin could hear him shift and the rustle of his clothes as he stripped. Gavin didn't protest when he stepped into the shower, keeping his bandaged arm away from the spray. Gavin could only stare at the white square taped to Hank's arm securely. After a quiet moment, where Hank watched Gavin stare, Gavin turned his back to Hank.

He'd scrubbed his skin pink and raw on his forearms where Hank's blood had stained during the drive to the clinic. They were hypersensitive to the still steaming water and when Hank reached for him with his uninjured arm it was gentle enough to make goose bumps ripple over his arms. "It's just a few stitches."

"You were lucky. Fucker came out you with a knife. A big one. We both know he wasn't aiming for your arm." Hank pulled Gavin away from the water roughly to hug him from behind, his chin nestled on Gavin's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Whether I was lucky or reckless doesn't matter. It'll heal, and the bastard's locked up for good, now." He reasoned, Gavin was tense in his hold. He turned his cheek from Hank, shaking his head and seething. Hank's palm laid flat against Gavin's tummy, running from his belly button and lower then back up again comfortingly. They stood like that for long minutes, Hank's eyes falling shut as he planted sweet kisses on Gavin's shoulder and his palm made grander motions dipping low to Gavin's cock and then back up his chest, teasing at his nipples. Slowly, Gavin began to yield to him, his head falling back on Hank's shoulder as he leaned his weight against Hank.

Hank's hand dipped down again, but didn't leave Gavin's cock, instead giving it broad strokes until Gavin was completely hard, his breaths coming faster and his hand finding its way into Hank's damp hair. Hank began stroking faster, his own hard on pressing against Gavin's ass hotly as he sped up his hand. Gavin moaned, taking his hand away to brace himself against the wall and push his behind back against Hank's erection wantonly.

"Fuck me." It was a demand, and a cold one at that. Hank tried not to read too much into his tone.

"Lube's in the bedroom."

"I don't need it." Gavin offered, then, with more futility, "Fuckin'… _please_." It was the same tone. No warmth, just resolute demand tinted with… something.

"Gav, I know you're upset but I'm not gonna hurt--"

" _Hank_." It was a kind of desperate, but a passionless desperation. Hank took a breath and steeled himself against his wariness of Gavin's mental state. He resigned himself to just go with it, to do what Gavin asked because he asked for it and not read into words that Gavin wouldn't say. He left Gavin's cock and pushed his middle finger into Gavin's hole with more effort than it usually took, but Gavin sighed with the penetration. He rocked back on Hank's hand, gasping for more even when Hank knew he was pushing Gavin's limits. He could feel the drag of Gavin's hole, less forgiving without lube, and knew it must have at least been at least a little uncomfortable. He pushed in another finger anyway, and a shudder passed through him as he thought of that amount of friction on his dick.

He reached for the faucet, flicking the water off as a brief shower spattered against the plastic covering of his bandage. Gavin used his free hand to stroke his own cock, eyes shut and barely registering the change in environment. Without the running water, Hank could clearly smell the body wash scent that had permeated Gavin's skin and groped at his shoulder roughly as he finger fucked him. Something about the steam in the bathroom and the sinful sight of Gavin pleasuring himself went straight to Hank's dick. He wanted to see Gavin's face, wrecked in pleasure as he came at Hank's hands. He wanted to kiss Gavin, tasting his saliva and Gavin's teeth grazing his lip the way they did when Gavin had completely lost himself.

"Shit, Gav, turn around." Hank told him as he pulled his hands away. As soon as Gavin was facing him he grabbed at Gavin's ass, pulling their bodies together in a passionate kiss. He picked Gavin up roughly and pushed him against the yellow tiles with a light grunt, letting his mouth drop back to Gavin's neck as he wrapped his legs around Hank's middle. Gavin's back slid against the tiles as Hank shifted to line himself up with Gavin's hole and lower him down carefully, moaning into the warm skin where Gavin's stubble began to fade.

Gavin's hands linked behind Hank's neck as Hank began to rock into him, spurring small satisfied sounds from Gavin. With his arms braced around Gavin's thighs, he manhandled him, lifting him up and pulling back down roughly.  Gavin tightened his arms around Hank and let out a bitten off moan, followed by a shudder, except it was the kind of shudder that had his chest heaving and his shoulders tense. Hank looked up at him and took in the pathetic grimace on Gavin's face. His head was tilted back against the tile, tears falling as he sobbed.

"Jesus, Gavin…" Hank gasped, pulling Gavin off of him and setting him down slowly. He pulled him into a hug, Gavin's face pressed against his shoulder and Hank's arms around his waist holding fast. He let Gavin have his moment, waiting patiently until he calmed into small sniffs and fewer jagged breaths. He pulled the towel down that had been draped over the curtain rod and wrapped it around Gavin's shoulders before stepping out of the tub and getting one for himself from the pile of folded linens. "Come on." he offered, extending his hand to Gavin. He took it and stepped out of the tub as well, letting Hank lead him to the now dark bedroom; the sun had gone down. Sumo followed them in, assuming it was time for bed.

Hank sat Gavin down on the edge of the bed, ruffling the towel through his hair before dropping it and moving to dry himself off. He put on a pair of boxers and sat down next to Gavin, "I'm sorry." He offered, not knowing where to begin. An aftershock of a sob rippled through the deep breath Gavin tried to take.

"Fucking Connor texted me. He didn't tell me what happened, he just said you were hurt and I had no fuckin' clue _what happened_ and I thought… I don't know, I was scared. And then I got there and there was blood all over you and I couldn't tell where it was coming from and I didn't want to lose you and--"

Hank pulled Gavin into another hug, "I'm _sorry_." He pushed, "I'll be more careful, you're right, and I don't want you to have to feel like this." Gavin curled against him, drawing his knees up as an involuntary sob escaped him.

"God, I'm pathetic." He swiped the back or his hand under his nose sloppily. Hank grabbed for the discarded towel and handed it to him; Gavin used it to dry his tears and running nose. "Fucking in love with you, crying about you getting hurt, and I can't even deal with it like a functional adult." He picked at himself. Hank pulled Gavin's legs across his lap, kissing him slowly.

"Gavin, you're allowed to be upset." He reassured as tears began to fall anew. The harsh coughing that accompanied Gavin's sobs made guilt fill Hank's veins. After a few moments, Hank offered, "Do you want food?" Gavin looked up at him, confused as he shook his head as if to say that there was no possible way he'd be hungry. "Fair enough. Let's just go to bed, ok?" Hank explained. He didn't wait for an answer.

He pulled the thick comforter over Gavin's still semi-damp skin and pulled him against his chest. Gavin tucked his head under Hank's chin as the sobs slowed again and Hank held him close. He laid awake until Gavin let his tears fade into sleep. "Thank you for loving me." He assured, planting one last peck on Gavin's crown before he let himself doze off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment and/or a prompt @mpmwrites on tumblr!


	14. Seasonal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank eats some of Gavin's ice cream and Gavin fights him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm so behind. I still have 2 prompts left for October, but here's one of the last three! Prompt 29 was with food. Enjoy!

"Is that my ice cream?" Gavin scowled as he dropped his backpack by the front door. Hank sat at the kitchen table with his portable and a pint of betrayal in a telling blue carton.

"Did you leave ice cream in my freezer?" he asked, not looking up.

" _Yes_ , I did, I _told_ you I did." Gavin snatched the carton away with a frown. "I would have bought you some, but you said you didn't want any, asshole." He took the spoon as well and dug in. He sidled up onto the counter across from Hank and raised both eyebrows at him, "Next time, ask." He added with sass.

"You're a little old to be crying over sharing your candy, aren't you?" Hank gave right back, not looking up. "Besides, I buy all the groceries around here and you eat 'em often enough."

"That's different, you always offer to make dinner. " he swallowed another mouthful, thoughtfully chewing a pecan, "I definitely _did not_ offer my favorite, limited-edition, only available a few months a year ice cream."

Hank stood and moved around the table to stand close to Gavin, "If you share, I'll buy you more." Gavin thought it over for a moment, then offered Hank a single spoonful before resuming his quest for the bottom of the carton. "That's it?"

"I shared." Gavin shrugged, a smug look on his face.

"Once bite isn't enough to make me shell out six bucks a pint."

" _You_ didn't specify how much, you just said share, and I did." He spoke the last part around a spoonful of vanilla and caramel.

"You're an asshole, Gavin."

"Yeah, I'd agree with that." Hank had moved close enough to stand between Gavin's knees, their faces inches apart. He leaned in to kiss the grin off of Gavin, and Gavin soothed into the touch. He rested a warm hand on Gavin's thigh and deepened the kiss, earning a happy sigh from Gavin. With his other hand, he made a pass for the ice cream, but Gavin jerked it away and his mouth with it, laughing. Hank laughed too as Gavin took another bite.

"Cheap shot, I guess." he admitted before closing in for another kiss. He put both hands around Gavin's waist as swept his tongue inside his mouth; stealing a taste of the ice cream. He pulled Gavin against him easily as he sounded his approval for both Gavin and the confection. He lifted the hem of Gavin's shirt to get his hands under it, running rough palms over Gavin's sides.

Gavin let the ice cream sit forgotten on the counter as he threaded one hand onto the bottom of Hank's hair, moaning his approval at the contact. He looked up at Hank as he pulled away, looking awed. "Getting you to change tracks is like flipping a damn switch, Gavin. You're too easy." He mused; Gavin crooked a half smile.

"Maybe I just _like_ you." he teased, "A lot." His cheeks flushed.

"No accounting for taste." Hank offered, but smiled slightly in return. He pulled Gavin's shirt up and over his head. Gavin pulled him back into a kiss, pushing his bare chest against Hank's front enthusiastically. With his legs around Hank's thighs, he rocked his semi against Hank as he held him tightly. He pulled Gavin off the counter with a step backward and worked open the button on Gavin's pants, plunging his hand inside and stroking him hard with swift movements. Gavin moaned up against him, tightening his fingers against Hank's scalp and tugging slightly. Hank gasped into the kiss and pushed Gavin's jeans down roughly, getting both hands on Gavin's ass and squeezing.

Gavin snuck a hand between their bodies and stroked Hank through his jeans; smoothing his fingers over Hank's clothed erection. Hank groaned his approval but pulled away from Gavin. "Turn 'round?" He offered, giving Gavin the space to do so. Gavin did as told, putting both hands on the edge of the counter. Hank dropped to his knees and pulled Gavin's jeans down to his ankles and waited for Gavin to step out of them. Once he did, Hank pushed his thighs apart and brought his mouth against Gavin's hole, flattening his tongue against it.

Gavin moaned loudly, curling his fingers against the counter and pushing back on Hank's tongue. Hank pushed Gavin's thighs against the cupboard as he penetrated Gavin with his tongue shallowly, making Gavin struggle to get more contact. Hank held him still with strong hands despite Gavin fighting him. He speared his tongue in and out of Gavin, his dick responding to every filthy noise that Gavin didn't even try to hold back.

He pushed a thumb in alongside his tongue that had Gavin's thighs trembling. "Fuck…" Gavin cursed, the word coming out as a moan in two syllables. Hank dropped his other hand from Gavin's bare thigh to rub at his own crotch, voicing a low moan against Gavin's ass. After forcing his tongue into Gavin a few more times, he made himself pull away.

"Why the _fuck_ did you stop?!" Gavin squawked over his shoulder. Hank took a breath and stood,

"Because I'm not screwing you on the kitchen floor." He goaded, grabbing Gavin and steering him toward the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave prompts and/or comments!


	15. Long Walks, Beach or Otherwise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Gavin have been drinking together, and Gavin doesn't want Hank driving afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, It's Hankvin week! Here's Day One from me: First Kiss!

Gavin never really thought of himself as romantic. As far as he was concerned, he wasn’t anything of the sort. He wasn’t looking to get married, with the fucking white picket fence and some little brat running around with a dog he had to clean up after. Sure, he wasn’t going to _try_ to be lonely; someone to fill the empty spaces of time he usually spent watching reality TV would never be unwelcome, but he also had literally zero interest in shelling out a hundred bucks for a fancy dinner or any kind of long walks, beach or elsewhere.

All that put aside though, kissing Hank Anderson on the sidewalk past one am outside some shitty bar wasn’t exactly how he would have chosen to initiate any kind of... anything.

It was cold out, unusually so for April, enough that his jacket didn’t really seem like enough, especially now that the sun had gone down. It may have been colder, but the jack and coke running through him was deceptive and he was already tipsy enough to feel shut off from the space outside of himself and Hank.

He’d been told once that while alcohol made you feel warm, it didn’t actually change your body temperature. They’d done some kind of team building thing when he was at the academy, and given a list of 15 items, the team had to pick the three most likely to protect them in a blizzard with no shelter. Alcohol, as it turned out, was one of the worst choices. He thought it was ironic that, in a debate which relied on making good choices, alcohol had seemed like the correct answer.

That night, he knew just how poorly it affected decision making, especially when both men were under its grasp.

He hadn’t intended to kiss Hank. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to, because it would be a lie to say he hadn’t thought about Hank in ways that we’re far beyond professional. Gavin knew he had a thing that maybe was somewhere between hero worship and his self-proclaimed low standards. That, and the fact that he’d lost interest in going out just to get laid years ago. He was past the age for it anyway, and the only ones he was catching were practically teenagers looking for a top, and he sure as hell was not gonna do that. Knowing his luck, he’d be the one to pick up a damn minor and fuck his life twice over. Hank’s proximity was probably more of the idea than anything else, Gavin had figured.

That was, until they were shivering in the dark, puffs of air floating between them.

“Don’t be fucking stupid, you can’t drive, and I don’t drive.”

“You don’t drive? You’re a fucking cop.”

“Yeah, I have my license, but I don’t like driving. I don’t have a car.”

“Jesus, Reed, you’re 36 years old and you’re afraid of driving?”

“Fuck off, okay? Of all fucking people I’d think _you_ would get it.”

There was a long pause, during which Gavin stared at his feet to hide his rising frustration. Hank wanted to take his car home, and Gavin wasn’t about to just let him.

“Ouch.”

“I wasn’t trying to be an asshole.” He babbled in defence.

“Seems like you don’t have to try.” Hank shrugged. Gavin didn’t answer. “How do you plan on getting home?”

“Well the bus doesn’t run this late, so I was gonna walk. It’s only a couple miles.”

“Now who’s being fucking stupid? You wanna walk, through inner city Detroit, alone, at one in the morning?”

“Then, I’ll call an Uber, whatever. Why does it even matter to you?” Gavin sneered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Because I need you to show up to work, Reed. Despite your attitude, you’re actually a _good_ detective.”

“Yeah, well so is your plastic prick.” Gavin bristled. “Don’t pretend to be concerned about the DPD when you just wanna make sure you have a clear conscience; you’re not that good at lying.” He turned away.

He didn’t feel good, none of the usual adrenaline he usually got from confrontation. Maybe it was the liquor, or the cold, or the fact that it had gotten a bit too personal, but he felt like the ass Hank saw him as. Before walking away, he looked over his shoulder, “you’re welcome, by the way.”

“For what?” Hank scowled. Gavin could feel he wasn’t going to win this one.

“For the company? I figure Connor probably makes you feel shitty enough for drinking, might as well not let you do it alone.” He threw a wave over his shoulder. It wasn't the first time he'd accompanied Hank to the bar. What had started several weeks ago as the two of them sitting side by side and wallowing in their respective issues had become just as much of a habit as the self-destructive tendencies they both tended to engage in. Sometimes they took the bus back to Gavin's apartment, and Hank crashed on the couch, but most nights Gavin walked and Hank drove himself home, and Gavin tried not to think about the blatant disregard for any kind of public safety. They _never_ talked about it.

As he began to walk away, Hank caught his wrist in a grip that was a lot more confident than Gavin would have expected. “Fucking _what_ do you want from me?!” He bit, turning to relieve the uncomfortable position Hank had pulled him into. The liquor and tension had loosened his language, so much so that every sentence felt like it lacked gravity if not weighed on with profanity. Hank released him slightly, but unsteadily lurched forward to grab at Gavin’s unzipped coat.

He kissed Gavin first, and while Gavin’s instincts told him that Hank was drunk (probably more so than himself) he caved a little at the touch. He knew it was wrong to take advantage, but he also knew that this was defining. If he denied this, there wasn’t going to be a second slip up from Hank. So, he let it happen, he sighed as he gave into it, Hank releasing his jacket only to push his hand beneath it and rest on Gavin’s waist apprehensively. Gavin stepped into Hank's warmth, chin tilted up as he stood close enough that their chests were touching. The closeness presented itself as intimacy, and suddenly Gavin's chest felt too-tight with longing for more than he knew he could have.

When they separated, their vaporized breaths danced together in the blue-white cast of the street light. Hank was holding Gavin against him, both arms around his waist now and cool palms resting against the small of his back. They lingered for a long moment until Gavin turned his face away, "We're drunk." He mused regretfully.

"Speak for yourself, Reed."

"I am, and I'm speaking for you too." He offered, but with little bite. Hank released him slightly, Giving Gavin the option to leave his hold but not about to pull away. "You shouldn't drive." Gavin said in a quiet tone. He rested his hands on Hank's arms. Hank offered a quirk of one side of his mouth, somewhere between futile and apologetic. "Why don't you walk me home?" Gavin soothed with a small smile. Hank smiled back.

"I guess it's better than letting you walk alone." He acquiesced. There was so much that the words blanketed, things better left unsaid for the time being, and Gavin could feel them bubbling beneath the surface. They separated and Gavin let his hands tuck inside his pockets again as Hank draped a heavy arm over his shoulders and guided him down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! if you enjoyed, you can support me by sending prompts here or @mpmwrites on tumblr!


	16. Payment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin takes a slice of Hank's pizza after saying he doesn't want any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Day 2 of Hankvin week: Domesticity. I hope I did it right, but either way here's some fluff.

"Hey I'm gonna make the freezer pizza, should I make two?"

"No." Gavin mused after a long moment. He was working, a cup of coffee next to him on his desk and headphones streaming music. It was late, past 9pm, but the sight wasn't unusual. It had bothered Hank for a long time that Reed would constantly slack off his days in the office, but now that they were something like maybe committed, he understood. Gavin did almost all of his paperwork from home, late in the evening. Hank had never been much of a night owl, but Gavin was exponentially more productive at night. His insomnia didn't help, but since he was up until all hours anyway, it made sense that he'd find something productive to do (or if he was lucky, bore him to sleep anyway). Hank listened to him type and click away at the paperwork that he also hated as he closed the oven door.

Gavin continued in silence, the tinny of his headphones mixing in with the sound of the game on the TV. When  the timer on the microwave rang out, Hank lurched off the couch, pulling his dinner out of the oven and sliding it in top of the cardboard box it came in to slice it. He collapsed back on the couch with three slices on a plate and a beer in the other hand.

When he got up for more, he hesitated at the desk until Gavin pulled off one side of his headphones. "You sure you don't want some?" Hank tried again, grabbing for Gavin's empty coffee cup. Gavin shook his head, but didn't stop working.

"No I grabbed a slice a few minutes ago, I'm good." Hank feigned offense,

"I thought you didn't want any." he teased, grin spreading.

"Oh like you needed that one slice." Gavin smiled at the computer monitor. He lifted his hand away to tap a finger on Hank's gut affectionately. "Sides, what're you gonna do about it?" He goaded as Hank stepped back to the kitchen to sit the dishes on the counter by the sink. "You can't have it _back_."

Suddenly Hank was on him, hauling him out of his chair with a chuckle as he snagged Gavin's headphones and  heaved the other man over his shoulder. Gavin let out an indignant noise and made a futile effort at struggling, but still ended up hanging in a fireman's carry. "What the fuck, Hank?" Gavin braced himself with his palms on Hank's lower back.

"You're gonna have to earn that pizza." Hank explained, moving. Gavin couldn't tell where they were headed in his upside-down-backwards position.

"I'm not blowing you for a slice of pizza." Gavin protested, craning his neck to see what was in store for him.

"That wasn't what I had in mind," Hank bowed low to drop Gavin onto the sofa, "but good to know it's on the table for next time." He rolled his shoulder as he straightened, then moved to sit next to Gavin.

"Was it necessary to carry me the six feet to the couch?"

"Probably not, but it was easier than trying to convince you."

"Convince me?"

"You can pay me back by watching a movie with me instead of working all night." Hank sighed. Gavin appraised him for a long moment while Hank changed the channel, then looked back to were his headphones were hooked over the back of the desk chair and unfinished reports shone on the screen. "Hey," Hank shook his shoulder, "I'll help you with them later." He promised, letting Gavin relax back against his chest affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! PLease feel free to send prompts anytime!


	17. Maybe, Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a secret admirer at the DPD that leaves him notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Hankvin week, Day 3: Secret Admirer/At Work! Enjoy!

Gavin's never called himself happy. He's content, he figures, and that's plenty good enough. He shows up to work, does his job, goes home. He pays his bills on time and watches TV in the evenings and eats decently. He, at 32 years old, is doing everything _correctly_ at least, and that was more than he probably deserves. Maybe he was lucky. He got to hang out with his best friend every day, he and Tina working beat and getting shit done, proving their worth one arrest at a time.

About eight months after he's earned his uniform, he brings in some asshole that was mugging a teenager on Griffin Street, and it turns out to be the lead suspect in one of the precinct's major cases, albeit one he's not involved in. It earns him more than a few claps on the shoulder, and the following day there's a small folded paper taped to his locker.

_Nice job bringing Ivers in. You're an asset to the precinct. Keep it up._

There's a little smile at the bottom of it in way of a signature, and that's it. He stuffs it into his pocket and changes without thinking on it too hard. A few days later, there's another note.

_Look up._

Gavin does so, and sees a cup from the donut shop down the street with a paper bag next to it perched atop his locker. He has to stand on the bench to reach it. He muses over that same little smiley as he eats the sprinkled donut in four bites.

A month later he gets the bug that’s going around and leaves early with the constant vomiting and all. He wasn't getting any work done anyway. The next day sees another note. He's exhausted and dehydrated as hell, but at least he isn't sick anymore.

_They taste like ass, but will kick the rest of the nausea to hell._

Taped next to the smiley are five yellow-wrapped chewy candies with some kind of non-phonetic writing on them, and in English said the word 'Ginger' with little lemons depicted. Gavin pocketed the gift and tossed the note on the shelf in his locker with the others.

He tells Tina about the notes when she asks what he's eating and why he looks like he wants to cry about it. She probes him on who he thinks it is, and he really has no idea. She starts calling them his secret admirer, and the term annoys him more than it should. It does pose the question though, as to why they'd stay anonymous even though they left him a note at least once weekly.

Secret admirer is it then. He tries not to let it take his focus away. He's good at his job, and is proud of that, and doesn't need a distraction. He tries not to lean to heavily on Thursday mornings, and, when, the week after his birthday, there's nothing taped to his locker, he pretends not to be disappointed.

Tina notices anyway, pokes at him for moping around and barely even faking interest in pulling over some asshole that cuts them off on the highway. He tells her what happened and she rolls her eyes. He didn't even know who it was, she says, so there's no use feeling a loss over someone that practically didn't exist.

Still, he holds out hope for the following week, and when the radio silence stretches over months he barely offers the scraps in his locker a passing thought. It was fin while it lasted; made his days a little bit better, but it was done. In April, he's told he's going to be moving to detective, something he's wanted since before he even started at the DPD. Since Anderson's been unreliable (at best), they need more officers to step up, and Tina's already turned down the offer.

So he steps right into missing persons. When he's not on cases he helps out with the CPS stuff he always made time for, his degree in social work padding his capability. Tina always said it one of his few redeeming traits, that he likes kids, and he always played it off as a dream deferred. He pours himself headlong into work and putters away through cases as the world moves on around him and scrawled notes turn yellow in his locker.

As his birthday passes again, he pulls them out and tosses them in the recycling bin on his way home for the night. It was nice, to have been wanted, but whoever it was had clearly lost interest, and the knowledge had soured him. He was too old to be pining over some handwriting that occasionally accompanied donuts.

By the time another note appears, it's close to Christmas. The sight takes him by surprise, and the contents are nothing even similar to their predecessors.

_It's hardest at Christmas, I think. You seem to like Christmas plenty enough though._

There's no smiley this time, but there is an arrow pointing above his locker, where there's a cup of coffee steaming away. Upon inspection, it's a peppermint mocha. Someone's noticed that that's what he'd been drinking for the past month or so. The cryptic words gave him pause, but had him leaving the note in his locker and moving on for the day. Tina probes him as to why he didn't bring her coffee, and he doesn't have the balls to tell her how he really got it.

It just seems silly. Something for highschoolers and romantic comedies. He fights the smile that each correspondence brings. They're more personal, more intimate, as time passes, more fitting into the true concept of a Secret Admirer. Gavin isn't about to admit just how much he likes it.

_Do you have a resolution for the new year? You should try to smile more, I like seeing you smile._

_It's supposed to snow this weekend, please be safe. It would suck not seeing you around._

_New Jacket? It suits you._

_Looks like your case is struggling. It's nice seeing you around the bullpen more, but I hope you get a lead soon._

_Valentine's Day is coming up. Big plans?_

It's the first time the note as really invited a response. A single red rose is laid atop his locker and he picks at the thorns that hadn't been removed, like it had been cut from a rosebush rather than pulled from a bouquet. It's the first time Gavin really _needs_ to know who's been leaving the notes. Because, he wanted to say No, in hopes of them finally revealing themselves, but the urge to say Yes was just as strong. He was afraid of the possibility. What if he hated them? What if he like them _too much_? What if he had it all wrong, and they were just being friendly?

**No plans.**

He tapes the piece of paper back to his locker and makes a quick escape. He doesn't sleep much that night, counting the hours until he can get up and head back to work. He's exhausted enough the next day that he dozes off on the rhythmic rock of the bus and nearly misses his stop. Thankfully, one of the other usual passengers jostles him awake and he stumbles onto the sidewalk, rubbing his eyes as he enters the building.

He tries to muster energy from the few fits of sleep he'd gotten so he doesn't look so beat. He almost misses the note in his focus to remember his locker code and doesn't think to take it down until he's sitting and changing his shoes.

_Will you let me change that? I get it if not, this whole thing is_

_I don't know._

He takes the note back to his desk to muse over as he fills out paper work and drowns himself in the mediocre break room coffee. It's distracting, but he leaves the paper on his desk, there for anyone to see, for _someone_ to see. He never figures out what he wants to answer, and when he's on his way out there's a new note.

_Yeah. Sorry. Too forward, I guess. I guess maybe you're not sure who I am. Maybe that's better. Save myself the embarrassment and our coworkers from having to deal with the awkward stuff._

He leaves both notes from the day in his locker again, rubbing over his eyes and not even trying to process. Was he disappointed? Guilty, maybe.

Self sabotage, probably. He settles on that as he heads in the next day, and isn't expecting anything more. Having slept on it, he figures he should have at least said something. But, they were probably right, it was better this way, even if it felt exponentially shitty for the moment.

_Thank you, for indulging me for a while, I guess. I'm glad you liked the coffees; I would have liked to take you out for one, maybe._

There wasn't _supposed_ to be a note there. The one from the previous night had felt final, _should_ have been final. Maybe this one was posed as a second chance. Maybe it was one last plea.

**I usually like to go to Starbucks on lunch. The one on 17th St has the best baristas.**

He hesitates, staring at his own handwriting before taping it back on his locker. Now or never, Gavin. He glances back at it again before heading to his desk.

He taps his fingers on the back of his portable from his place  on the bench seat at a small table. He tries to focus on getting a little more work done. Tries to check his damn email, or do _anything_ other than watch the door. It's not working. During a lull in business, Reagan calls to him from behind the counter and jokes about him just coming for the company, he laughs, timidly offers that he's waiting for someone. He hopes he actually is.

Nearly twenty minutes of sitting there has him ready to leave, but he has an hour for lunch and really should eat at least. He makes his way to the counter, knowing that if he gets his lunch, then he's resigning himself to the knowledge of nobody showing up. He orders an egg white wrap and his usual mocha. She gives the total and he pulls out his wallet, dropping a dollar bill into her tip jar to a cheery 'Thank you'. He glances at the door one more time before extracting his bank card to wave over the credit card machine; it beeps. She promises it'll be ready in just a minute and she'll brig it over to him, no she doesn't mind.

He doesn’t want to be upset. Doesn't want to feel rejected. He focuses on eating, dripping sriracha from the packet over the wrap as he eats in large bites, relishing in the way it fills him up. He texts Tina and tells her what's been going on, and why he didn't invite her to lunch.

"When I said I wanted to take you for coffee, I figured I'd buy it _for_ you." comes an almost familiar voice.  Gavin snaps away from his phone.

"Anderson?" Gavin's astonished, thumbs held mid-text

"Yeah." Hank shrugs from across the table.

"It was fucking _you_ , all this time?" Hank winces frowns,

"Sorry to disappoint." He looks away, hands in his pockets. There's a long beat of quiet.

"What took you so long?" Gavin pushes the chair out for Hank to sit down, all aggression gone.

Hank sits, and offers a small smile across the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please feel free to send prompts here, or on tumblr and twitter @mpmwrites


	18. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets an assignment he can't complete, Hank Helps him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Hankvin Week day 4: Undercover! This strongly implies Trans!Gavin, but not explicitly so.

Fowler had no idea. He hadn't even an inkling of what he was trying to put Gavin through. It was the price of insisting he work alone, Fowler asserted. Catfishing as a teenage girl to catch some creep that had been kidnapping and selling girls into the industry. Hank didn't believe it at first, when Gavin begged him to do something, anything to get Fowler to reassign the case. His respect for the captain couldn't let him believe that Jeffrey, his _friend,_ could do something so insensitive.

Of all the officers in the precinct, he'd asked _Gavin_ to pretend to be a girl. Hank wasn't even sure where to begin. Maybe Fowler just didn't realize it'd be a problem. Maybe he didn't even consider the part of Gavin that constantly had to assert his identity. Hank wished for once he was Connor and could formulate the pathway to every solution. That he wouldn't have to _advocate_ for Gavin's identity and explain why an exception had to be made.

"Absolutely fucking not." Gavin spat, arms crossed. Fowler stood his ground, too. "Get Connor to do it. literally anyone but me can do this."

"Reed, it's only for a few hours. Nut up and get it done." With that, Fowler stalked past him and out of the room; Hank and Gavin left alone. The helpless look that Gavin gave Hank was almost enough to send Hank out of the room to fight further for him. Gavin looked at him like he was _safe_ , and Hank desperately wanted to be that for him.

"Is it that big of a deal?" He probed after letting out a slow breath. Gavin's expression changed; he looked completely repulsed and betrayed. He knew it was the wrong thing to say, and he knew it sure as fuck _was_ a big deal, but he said it anyway, and couldn't take it back. He was torn between his oldest friend and Gavin, the person he cared most about.

"Hank, I _can't_ do it. I don't care if it means the case is lost, I don't care if I lose my job. It's not something I can _do_." His tone was soft, futile. He sounded like a reprimanded child. As soon as Hank's arms enfolded his shoulders, he was sobbing. Hank felt worlds away from Gavin in that moment, despite their physical proximity.

"I know, I know." Hank shushed him, "I'm sorry. Fucking stupid question." He mused, burying his nose in Gavin's hair and nuzzling him carefully. Gavin calmed after just a  few minutes, remembering that they were still at work, though most everyone else had gone home for the day. He pushed Hank away with both hands on his chest, taking a shuddering breath as he did. "Let me go talk to Fowler, okay? I won't let him make you do it." Hank promised.

When he returned, Gavin had collapsed in his chair, one knee drawn up against his chest and hugged there. He looked up at Hank with tired but hopeful eyes.

"I'm going to do it." He explained. "But you'll be responsible for reading all the logs and going to take him in." He offered, like it was the best he could do. Gavin was standing then, both arms around Hank's neck as he whispered relieved thanks between warm kisses to his cheek. Hank let his hands smooth over Gavin's lower back, holding him close.

"I love you, Gav." he whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please feel free to send prompts here, or on tumblr and twitter @mpmwrites


	19. Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin stays home from work after a sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m still doing Soulmates for day 5, but I had a little thing come to mind for Hankvin Week Day 5: Sleepy. Have some short fluff.

When Hank got Home, Gavin was still on the couch, having called out of work for the day. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before, nightmares jolting him awake every twenty minutes until he gave up and retreated to the couch to watch infomercials as Hank slept. By the time morning came, Gavin was starting, dazed at the TV, head resting on the back of it defeatedly. He didn't appear to have moved since then.

Han ran his fingers through the back of Gavin's hair and Gavin stirred a little, tilting his head back to look at Hank helplessly. "Did you sleep at all?"

"I watched the news. Supposed to rain all next week." Hank nodded, but frowned with a disapproving sigh. He moved around the couch and sat down next to Gavin, reaching around Gavin's shoulders and watching him with concern.

"Can I do something?" Gavin shook his head with a small sigh and shifted, leaning toward Hank and letting his head rest on Hank's shoulder.

"Thank you, though." He muttered, closing his eyes. Hank chuckled a little.

"Are you gonna sleep _now_?"

"Maybe a little." Gavin shrugged, despite being tucked under Hank's arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please feel free to send requests!


	20. Ask Again Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Gavin get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I write something excessively fluffy and cute for no good reason at all! For Hankvin Week Day 7: Free Day, these disasters are getting married!

_'Problem'_

Hank tensed as he checked the text from Gavin and took in a slow breath before he answered.

_'What's up?'_

He tried to keep himself from amplifying Gavin's stress with his own. None of this was supposed to be stressful, but Hank wasn't going to fool himself by acting like this wasn't a big deal. He'd done all this before, but it's not like it worked out all that well last time.

_'He's freaking out.'_

Below the message was a picture of Gavin, knees pulled to his chest on the black recliner in his apartment.

_'He hasn't moved since I got here.'_

' _I'm gonna call, let me talk to him.'_

He immediately pressed the call button and held the phone to his ear, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Gavin answered after the third ring.

"Hey." He sounded worn.

"Hey, Gav. Is Tina there?"

"Yeah, she got here like thirty minutes ago."

"Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just… are you sure you want to do this?" The query hit Hank harder than he anticipated, "I mean, aren't we a little fucking old to be getting married, and what if you get tired of putting up with my bullshit and we have to deal with fucking separating and--"

"Gavin, I don't think I have any right to be tired of your bullshit as much as you put up with mine." Hank tried for patience, but failed as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. Sumo paced around him, and Hank frowned at the hairs he was leaving on his black slacks. There was silence on the other end of the line. "You listening?"

"Yeah." Gavin was quiet, almost a whisper.

"It's not going to be easy. Fuck if I don't know that, Gavin. But to me, you're worth putting in the work." He didn't expect the small sob that crackled through the phone, "Get dressed, Okay? I'll see you soon."

\-----

"Feeling any better?" Hank offered, squeezing Gavin's hand slightly. They stood apart from their company: Tina, Connor, Captain Fowler and a few others all dressed well, waiting for the judge to call them in. They all seemed happy, and it fueled Hank.

"Yeah, I think so." Gavin admitted quietly, "Ask me again later?"

\-----

"Did either of you have your own vows?" Asked the perky judge.  Gavin bit his lip as Hank shook his head.

"Yeah, uh, It's not much." Gavin offered. "Hank, I'm a fucking mess." he admitted, emitting a few chuckles from their friends, "And I don't think I'm ever going to be any less of that. But, uh, you've never seemed to mind. I'm grateful for that, and, you're right, it's definitely worth fighting for." he nodded, "That's it, I guess."

"Well, I guess now I _have_ to say something." Hank sighed, but smiled at Gavin's words no less. "Jesus, I really didn't think I was gonna be doing this again. I don't exactly have a good track record for this." He passed his thumb over the gold band he'd put on Gavin's finger just minutes before. "But being here with you, making you happy, is all I can ask for." It was cheesy, and _felt_ cheesy, but came across genuine.

One awkward display of affection later, and it was decidedly official.

\-----

Tina, as it turned out, could make a really good attempt at drinking them all under the table. She leaned on Gavin, all sloppy giggles. At the largest table in the back of the bar, her giddiness was not alone. Gavin beamed even as she assaulted him, holding Hank's hand under the table and feeling all the joy with half the alcohol as his best friend. On his other side, Hank was laughing amicably with Fowler, and across the table Connor looked pleasantly bemused. The three greasy pizzas centers on the table had been absolutely destroyed in the celebration, and with Connor of all people picking up the tab, the liquor flowed freely.

"Oh, oh!" Tina seemed to realize something and sat up "I have to do a speech, as the Maid of Honor!" She declared, calling for a round of shots and standing with only a slight sway. Shots passed around, she began to speak, with Gavin watching her with cautious humor. "Gavin, you have been my bestest friend since we were kids!" She cheered, raising the shot glass out, "And I never, _ever_ thought I'd see the day when you got married. Especially not to Hank fucking Anderson. But, damn if he doesn’t make you smile more than you ever have. And _that_ is something I can drink to." She claimed.

"Hear, Hear!" Chris cheered at her. They all raised their shots happily, but Gavin quickly stood and took Tina's too, downing both her and his shots.

"You don't need any fuckin' more." He defended, pointing at her pout with the empty shot still in his hand. She dropped back into the chair next to him and kissed his cheek. Before she moved away, she grabbed his chin and leaned close to his ear,

"I'm so proud of you, baby." She promised. There was no way she was gonna stop the hug that Gavin caught her in.

Once Gavin leaned away from her again, Hank tapped his shoulder, "Feeling better now?" he offered.

"Yeah, I am."


	21. Reprimand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Gavin get caught Misbehaving at the DPD Christmas party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just somehting fun and silly. Enjoy! Also, this is #20! How have I written this much?

Tina strode over to Gavin's desk, looking for all the world like the cat that got the cream. "You sure are in a good mood." he mused as he clicked through case files boredly, "No patrol today?"

"Nah, just haven't gotten assignments yet. Looks like Fowler's getting a late start too."

"He wasn't even at the party last night."

"He's, uh, giving Hank a disciplinary warning…" She looked away. "I thought you might want to know."

"The fuck?!" Gavin spun his chair on her, "He didn't do anything last night the rest of us weren't doing!" She bit her lip, unusually reserved for his rambunctious best friend. "What?" He posed, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. She fished her phone out of her pocket and tapped the screen several times, finally sitting it on the desk and sliding it toward him.

A photo shone from the  screen from the night prior. Amidst the chaos of other ill-behaved officers, Gavin was propped against the wall, smiling up at Hank, who was straddling his thighs and had his fingers carded through Gavin's hair. Hank was smiling too, a rare genuine smile, with a Santa hat draped lopsidedly on his head

_"How high are you, Gav?" Hank posed, looking amused. Gavin looked to the blunt still crooked between his fingers and smoldering._

_"Dunno, how drunk are_ you _?"_

_"Fair fuckin' point." He lifted the hand that wasn't gripping the neck of a beer and stroked through Gavin's hair gently._

"What the hell, Tina?!" Gavin barked indignantly, making a few other officers turn to look at them.

"It wasn't me, I swear!"

"Who the fuck was it, then?" Gavin seethed, "They got no fucking business taking pictures of us and fucking sharing them! Much less with Fowler!"

"Gavin, I don't know who it was. It was posted anonymously." She sighed, looking around the bullpen helplessly. "Fowler looks away on a lot of shit. If it's online, he can't just ignore it, you know that." She reasoned, looking apologetic.

_"Shouldn't be doing this." Gavin reasoned after Hank offered him a slow kiss, "Specailly not here." He smiled at the attentions regardless._

_"Nobody's gonna fuckin' remember tomorrow anyway." Hank reasoned._

Gavin stormed to fowlers office, where the walls had been tinted for privacy. He pushed open the door forcefully and glared across the office where Fowler and Hank were watching him, surprised at the intrusion.

"Are you shitting me?" Gavin demanded, looking annoyed.

"Reed, I'm not taking anything from you right now. Get the fuck out." Fowler sighed. He was done, just, _so_ done.

"You can't get on his ass and not mine for it, we were both involved!"

"Yeah, but you can't take another mark on your record without suspension." Fowler bit. "Now get the fuck out because we really can't afford to have you out for three fucking days!"


	22. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank confronts Gavin about his missing clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Burra: "Okay, where are all my jumpers?"
> 
> _Goddamn, look at that figure, Curves like a river, Make a boy shiver_

"Gav, have you seen my academy tee?" Hank begged before Gavin even shut the door. "Half my damn clothes are missing."

"Fuckin' hello to you too." Gavin frowned. "Your shirts are-- _oh_." He cut himself off when he finally looked at where Hank was standing in the kitchen, hands on his hips. In place of his usual tee, Hank was wearing a black button-down, untucked and only half buttoned, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It fit him well, not too tight but flattering no less. Gavin stared for a long moment, eyebrows raised. "Damn." he proclaimed eloquently.

"Yeah, I'm stuck wearing this." Hank grumped, motioning to his apparel.

"That's _not_ a bad thing." Gavin offered with a slight smile as he stepped closer, his eyes working Hank over several times. His hands made their way to Hank's sides. "At all." he clarified, giving Hank an approving look.

"Stop fucking around." Hank looked away, his cheeks tinting as he flushed.

"Oh, I promise that's exactly what I want to do right now." Gavin chuckled slightly.

"Where are all my shirts, Gavin?" Hank's tone turned serious, though his palms found Gavin's hips and he leaned forward so their foreheads were touching.

"I may have borrowed a few." He admitted, "But I'm seriously considering _never_ letting you have them back." He tilted his chin up to kiss Hank hungrily. One hand came up to grip the open part of Hank's shirt possessively.

When they parted, Hank spoke, "I need my clothes back." He promised vaguely.

"If I remember next time I come over." Gavin led, mischievous. "You'll still wear this though, right?" As he flicked open one of the closed buttons, his tone dropped lower, laced with desire.

"I take it you like it, then?" Hank laughed, letting himself be pulled into another kiss.


	23. All I Want For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin visits Hank on Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anon tumblr prompt: “If I hear one more Mariah Carey song I will riot”.

The front door opening unexpectedly dragged Hank, Connor, and Sumo's attention away from the (slightly uncomfortable) silence that filled the house. At noon on Christmas day, Connor was occupying himself with one of the books he’d gotten from the library the previous weekend while Hank idled on the couch with Sumo’s head resting in his lap. It was a kind of peace, though Hank stewed over memories he’d never get more of and Connor pretended to ignore the filling disappointment he felt over not celebrating the holiday.

When their eyes befell Gavin as he entered without invitation or knocking, they took in the white shopping bag dangling from his fingers and the stack of movies clutched in his first. “Merry Christmas, assholes!” He cheered with sarcastic enthusiasm.

“Fuck off, Gav. I told you, I don’t celebrate Christmas.” Hank warned, looking back at his lap and the nearly empty bottle that rested between his thigh and the arm of the couch. Sumo didn’t seem to mind the intruder, lazily moving off the couch and padding over to the door, tail wagging. Gavin kicked the door shut gently with a sigh, brushing past Sumo and dropping his things on the coffee table. He snagged the bottle from Hank before he could protest and put that on the table too, out of reach.

He settled onto the couch, his legs draped over Hank’s lap after kicking off his shoes. “Then don’t celebrate Christmas. Celebrate a day off, with pay, with me.” Gavin suggested, his tone impatient.

“I’m not watching those Christmas movies. I have to hear one more Mariah Carey song, I’ll fucking shoot myself.” Hank bristled, physically tensing with the warning.

"Hank…" Connor's voice was soft, but worried. Hank raised a dismissive wave.

"It's an exaggeration, Connor." he sighed. Gavin let his head tilt to land on Hank's shoulder.

"You'll be happy to fucking know, then, that none of these movies are even remotely related to Mariah Carey." He smiled defiantly. Hank didn't respond, only let out a slow breath and stared at the radiator. "Look, Hank, I get it, Christmas is a fucking shitty holiday for you, but sitting here wallowing in that isn't helping anyone." Gavin tried for reasonable, but came off annoyed. He took a breath, "Neither Connor nor I want to see you like this, but _I_ want to spend my Christmas with you, or I wouldn't be here." He admitted with a self conscious frown.

The silence that stretched and filled the room lasted for only a few moments before Hank finally conceded, "Did you bring food, too?"


	24. Auld Lang Syne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Gavin work on New Year's Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year! Just a little fluff inspired by the Detroit Become Hankvin discord! Enjoy!

_"And what's your new year's resolution, Carol?"_

_"Well, you know, it's popular to want to lose weight or get a promotion or other things like that, but I want to focus on what's really important, Jason, I want to do a random act of kindness every day."_

_"That is so noble, Carol! I say who couldn't use a little more kindness in life? You're making my resolution to pay off my credit card seem a little selfish."_

_"Oh, nonsense, Jason, setting a goal and sticking to it is always a good thing! With less than two  minutes to go until we're finally in 2038, here in Detroit, let's switch over to city square where the ball's about to drop!"_

Gavin shifted as the screen flicked away from the two warmly-dressed reporters to the view of obnoxious crows that he was more than happy to be away from. He and Hank had been volun-told to stay at the precinct while everyone else elected to join the partygoers and attempt to keep the peace.

They both leaved over one of the tall tables in the break room, Gavin's chin propped on a fist and Hank leaning forewarn on his crossed arms. It had been thankfully quiet, and they'd both made their way to the break room after milling around, doing paperwork, cleaning off their desks, and literally any other occupation they could find.

As he shifted his weight, Gavin's shoulder brushed against Hank's, but he couldn't find the motivation to lean away from the Lieutenant, and Hank didn't seem to notice or care.

"You have a resolution?" Hank piped up, turning his head to watch Gavin think through it.

"Fuck, never thought about it." Gavin shrugged, hyper-aware of the friction as his arm slid against Hank's. "You got one?" Gavin deflected. He truly didn't have one. He'd always figured that if he was gonna a better person then he didn't need a new year to do it. Hank huffed a laugh after a moment, and partiers began chanting a countdown on the TV.

_43, 42!_

"If there was a way to improve my life, I wouldn't be waiting for the new year to do it." He sighed. He frowned after that, and it almost hurt Gavin to see the emotions flicker across his once-hero's face.

_30, 29, 28!_

"Yeah, I can get that." Gavin nodded, his voice quiet. "How many people actually follow through with their promises anyway?"

_21, 20, 19, 18, 17!_

"You got that fuckin' right."

_"Ten seconds left of 2037, everyone, grab those drinks or that special someone!"_

_8, 7, 6!_

Gavin watched the glittering ball lower on its tower as the countdown neared its completion. A wide shot of the city came on screen, and Cyberlife tower shone in the background.

_5, 4, 3!_

 Hank took a small sip from his coffee, looking at Gavin as he sat it back on the table. Gavin offered an attempt at a comforting smile back. It was just them, so he allowed this small softness for a moment.

_2_

Hank made eye contact at the look, trying for a smile in return.

_1_

Gavin leaned a little closer, and the moment stretched.

  1. _Happy New Year!_



As cheers rang out on screen and 'Auld Lang Syne' twined it's notes over them, Hank leaned in and kissed Gavin. It was gentle, soft, and reserved, but Gavin kissed back. As with every new year, the moment of cheering and orchestrated music droned on, as if time itself stopped for that first minute of the new year. Hank's hand came up to hold on to Hank's sleeve gently, and he let himself just enjoy it.

When they separated, cheering still echoed on screen, and Hank picked up his coffee.

"Happy new year, Reed." He breathed, raising the cup.

"Yeah, happy new year." Gavin answered, raising his own cup and tapping it against Hank's with a small smile.

Maybe, it was as good a time as any to  be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Festive and Safe New Year and thanks for reading!


	25. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank breaks up with Gavin before his wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a request form Stark on Tumblr for angsty Hankvin "Maybe in Another World". This one brings the hurt. Enjoy!

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Gavin laughed, rolling his eyes, though he felt like shaking apart from a different emotion entirely. Hank didn't answer immediately, and Gavin was yelling again, "This whole time, this _whole fucking time_ you've been planning this, haven't you?!" Shirtless, he flicked a hand through his hair,  his other fist tensing and digging short nails into the heel of his palm. "Just leading me on until you thought you didn't have a goddamn choice!"

"I never fucking lied to you, Gav." Hank's voice, though he wasn't yelling, was obviously straining to keep his tone even and restrained. "You knew about Nat before we even started this shit." He avoided eye contact, knowing that it would only make this whole thing worse. Just looking at Gavin in just those navy sweatpants that he liked to put on, with nothing underneath, when he knew Hank was coming over was enough to shoot another bolt of guilt through him. He felt too warm, but knew taking off his jacket would be some kind of concession, one he couldn't allow himself.

"Yeah I fuckin' knew! Fuck, I'm so fucking stupid." Gavin seethed, beginning to pace on the sealed concrete floors of his reclaimed apartment. Hank watched the way his shoulders flexed with pent up anger and had to forcibly ignore the pang of lust that the sight ignited.

"Don't say that. It's my damn fault." Hank admitted. "I shouldn't have let this go so fucking far." Because, that was really the truth of it. He was dating Natalie for only two weeks before Gavin had transferred into central, and had been precariously balancing the two of them for two months before he caved and let Gavin blow him after a dinner date with Nat. He knew then, that Nat was maybe who he could settle down with, but he wasn't gonna be able to just walk away from Gavin.

He told Gavin a week after he proposed that they should stop all of it. Gavin answered by dragging him to his bedroom and keeping him up all night. Part of Hank wanted this argument to end the same way. A big part of him.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." Gavin wasn't yelling anymore, but he breathed spite. "Takes two to fucking tango."

"Yeah, and when there's three you start tripping over each other's feet." Hank bit back. "I tried this months ago, Gavin. I'm fucking _sorry_ that you wouldn't let me, and that I couldn't make myself actually do it." He sighed. Gavin stopped moving, looking at his feet with his arms wrapped around his chest. Hank recognized the same look from that night exactly eight and a half months ago, because Gavin looked so small and hurt and that was exactly why Hank was doing it all over again. Gavin was trying to hide all of it from Hank, and Hank was pretty sure the worst part of it was the fact the he could _see_ Gavin falling apart from the inside.  "She doesn't deserve this, Gavin, you have to know that."

"Yeah, and I fucking _do_." The final word came out as a sob and Gavin flinched at the restraint that failed him. He raised a furious palm to his face to rub his eyes. "Fuck." He cursed at himself, turning away from Hank. Hank moved closer anyway, standing just behind Gavin and feeling like an ass. Which, he knew, he definitely was.

"You don't." Was all Hank could think to say. Gavin spun on him, all wet cheeks and fury as he shoved Hank as hard as he could.

"If you really fucking believed that, this wouldn't be happening. I don't know what the fuck you thought was going to happen tonight, _Anderson._ " That solidified the truth for Hank, and he knew enough just to keep his mouth shut. "Did you think that you were gonna show up and tell me this and I was just gonna smile and nod?! Maybe in another world, Hank! I don't give a fuck about her feelings! I don't fucking care if this is the right thing to do! I'm selfish and I'm saying that this isn't fucking okay! You can't _make_ it be okay! She doesn't even have a goddamn clue about any of this and I'm the one that has to just fucking sit here and be the one left behind while you get your shitty white fucking fence!" His voice grew hoarse as he ranted, a deep red flush traveling down his neck.

Hank wanted to yell back. He wanted to tell Gavin that this didn't feel good for him either. He needed Gavin to know that he was right, and this wasn't fair. He wanted Gavin to _hurt_ the way he was; to tell him that Gavin wasn't capable of committing the way that she was, and that's what Hank had been waiting to see in Gavin over the past two years.

He didn't say anything as Gavin panted, waiting for a retort.

He stepped closer, and planted a kiss on Gavin's cheek, and said goodbye.


	26. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Gavin play Mario Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based on a prompt from Stark: "Stop making empty promises!" I think it was supposed to be angst, but screw the rules!

“Oh, you dick!” Gavin seethed with mock annoyance. “It’s a fuckin' partner game, you just intentionally knocked me out!” He complained, straightening before slumping back into the couch at Hank’s side. Hank chucked at his frustration and sat back too as the chime of coins being awarded to them blipped on the screen.

“It’s just fucking Mario Party, Gav. We both get coins either way.” He sported a genuine smile at Gavin, both from the company and the rare time they got to just have fun together.

"Yeah, but we're still losing! I refuse to fucking let Daisy beat me." Gavin explained as he leaned forward to take his turn.

"Us, beat us. Partner game." Hank goaded, smiling to himself.

"Fuck off." Gavin scowled as the mini-game screen appeared.

"Oh I'm good at this one." Hank smirked, Gavin glared sideways at him.

"You're only good at it because I'm not."

"That might be true, but it's kind of funny how shit you are at the timing games." Hank said as the game started with a rhythmic whistle. A cheerful song played and they began trying to punctuate the notes with shakes of their controllers. Gavin missed the first, and the second, and didn't fail to notice how Hank got each of them perfectly. On the third one, he elbowed Hank quickly. "Hey, asshole. That's cheating."

"Maybe." He leaned against Hank on the fourth pass, harsher, but grinning. "You the Mario Party Police?"

"Gavin, you can fuck with me all you want, but you're still gonna lose this one." Hank chuckled, shrugging the smaller man away from him forcefully. Gavin fell to the cushions in an overly dramatic reaction, laughing with mirth as he stretched his sock-covered feet into Hank's lap and _accidentally_ made Hank drop the controller.

"Doesn't mean you're gonna win." he shrugged when Hank swung an incredulous look on him. The shit-eating grin he held barely abated his laughter at Hank's shock.

"I'm gonna kick your ass next time we play versus." Hank promised, giving a weak punch to Gavin's thigh before pushing his feet back onto the floor. Gavin took the hint and sat back up, their shoulders pressed together comfortably.

"Stop making empty promises." Gavin teased as Hank started his next dice roll and he let his head drop to Hank's shoulder.


	27. To Bleed Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finds out he's not exactly who he thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context for this: Gavin died and his half-brother, Elijah Kamski, created an android of him, unbeknownst to Gavin. Gavin gets injured on the job and finds out what he really is.

"Gavin, it's gonna be okay." Hank tried for softness, but he was worried. Gavin was breathing quickly, both hands fisted in his own hair but not pulling. Hank knelt in front of him, effectively shielding Gavin from the rest of the DPD's prying eyes. It hurt to see Gavin so afraid and confused.

The perceived security had Gavin ease slightly, "Hank, I'm so confused. I don't understand." He pleaded. "You have to believe me, I am… I _was_ human!"

"Gavin, I believe you." Hank tried, though his expression was laced with reservation. Androids didn't feel, but he felt for Gavin, and Gavin was clearly feeling something now. He though back to Gavin laughing when Hank slipped on ice the previous winter and landed on his ass. He thought of warm nights with Gavin's cheeks tinted pink as his hands roamed freely. He thought of the policeman's ball, when Gavin pretended he didn't want to dance even though he loved being flaunted at Hank's side. How much of that had been Gavin, and how much had been programming? If Gavin was, or had been human, how could he be an android now? When did he… change?

A commotion behind him had hank turning, though he still had his knees pressed to the linoleum. Elijah Kamski was bitching his way past protesting officers. "Fucking let me through, He's my brother! Fuck your security clearance!" He barked, pushing people out of his way with probably unnecessary roughness. Gavin looks up too at the noise, and a whole new layer of fear is added to his expression. Hank turned back to Gavin.

"Stay here." He asserts, sparing a glance at Gavin's thirium splattered shirt before standing. He confronted Kamski, keeping himself between creator and creation "What the fuck did you do to him?" He growled, quiet enough that Gavin couldn't hear.

"Lieutenant Anderson." Kamski scowled. "I'm afraid that even an officer of your caliber wouldn't even begin to understand." He explained, disdain clear in his voice, "Now if you'll allow me-"

"Like hell I'll allow you anything, asswipe." Hank pushed Kamski back a few steps, "You fucking did this to him, why should I let you get anywhere near him and make it worse?"


	28. Shielded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Age AU- Gavin takes a shot for Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what's that? I've never even tried to play a Dragon Age Game? Well, I blame Starkholic (celestialassassin) and Distractionpie for this WHOLE thing. Major Beta/advice kudos to Starkholic for their help with me blindly throwing stones in the Dragon Age Universe.
> 
> Context for this: Gavin is the (reluctant) inquisitor, and Hank is Blackwall.
> 
> I do apologize for anything that's really inaccurate, I really was taking a shot in the dark on most of this, so please enjoy, and feel free to offer suggestions!

"Oh fuck." Gavin groaned quietly, his hand coming to his side by impulse, though it wasn't going to do anything to stop the blood. Behind him, Hank was yelling at him for interfering with _his_ shot, not realizing that Gavin had blocked an incoming one. His fingertips grazed the arrow shaft, and his first thought was that the asshole should've aimed higher, shooting someone in the gut wasn’t guaranteeing a victory.

But it hurt. God, did it hurt. Waves of blinding heat and pain radiated across Gavin's body as Hank pushed past him, and the two steps he took out of Hank's way made pain shoot down across his hip and leg. So he wasn't going to be running anywhere anytime soon, close combat wasn't an option, and if he waited much longer it was unlikely he'd be standing at all. Loathe as he was to admit it, he wasn't going to be useful without Connor's aid.

"Connor!" He barked, keeping his eyes on Hank as he let himself down on the ground. In the moment before Connor was next to him, Gavin watched Hank's face fall and distraction lend him to taking a blunt hit to the shoulder. "Pay fucking attention, Hank!" Gavin scowled at him as Connor pushed his hands away and tore at the punctured fabric of his shirt.

"This is going to hurt." Connor stated as he yanked the arrow out of the fleshier part of Gavin's waist. Gavin screamed.

"You're supposed to say that as a warning!" He yelped as he panted away the renewed pain. Hank lurched away from the onslaught,

"Fuck, Gav, are you--"

"And then you tense up and it hurts more. Stop complaining." Connor spoke over Hank's concern. Gavin watched Hank's back as he swung his sword in a broad arc, taking out another of the few remaining darkspawn. As he extracted his blood-washed sword from the fallen's chest, another came at his side unexpectedly.

It felt like time slowed. Gavin pulled a dagger from one of the sheaths along his thigh and hurled it at the creature's head, puncturing the side of their neck before they could land their claws on Hank. "Oh shit. That worked." Gavin mused, surprised at his own skill.

"Stay still, Inquisitor." Connor said, more irritation in his voice that Gavin was used to. He and Connor may not have been on the friendliest of terms, but Connor had also always been fairly reserved around Gavin, no 'bedside manner' to be shown.

"Oh fuck off. You wanna be trying to save Hank when they rip the damn flesh off of his skull? And don't call me that." He grit out. He wasn't about to admit that Connor was right if only because the move had probably interrupted the spell and made the pain worse to boot.

Over Connor's shoulder, Nines speared the last of the darkspawn on a shard of ice, still retaining his ever present placid composure. "Is he going to be alright?" He mused, stepping close to where Connor crouched over Gavin with his bare palms laid on Gavin's tanned skin.

"He'll be fine, assuming he doesn't make any poorly-judged moves like that again. Hank has a shield, Gavin."

"I don’t understand." Nines mused, looking over to the slain troupe of bodies.

"Connor, do not." Gavin scowled. Connor rolled his eyes,

"He took an arrow that was aimed at Hank." He breathed at his brother, shooting an unimpressed look over his shoulder.

"Foolish." was all Nines said, even as Connor sat back on his haunches. Gavin looked to where he'd been impaled, running fingers over the smear of dried blood.

"Thank you." He offered begrudgingly to Connor as he pushed himself to his feet. He tugged at his shirt to cover the exposed skin and moved slowly over to where his dagger still stuck out of the darkspawn's neck and pulled it out, wiping blood off on his cloak and placing it back in its sheath.

They moved into the forest to camp for the night, though the sun had barely began its descent from the sky. Gavin sat at Hank's side as the brothers made off to find something to eat, kindling the fire.

"Are you okay?" Hank spoke, using some scrap leather to clean off his broadsword with water. Not the best care, but better than leaving it caked with flesh.

"Connor says I will be." He didn't look at Hank. They sat for a long moment of tense silence.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" When Hank spoke up, his voice was tinted with anger. Gavin could feel his steely gaze, sharp as the weapon spanning his lap.

"I fucking wasn't, okay? They both already told me how stupid I was, I don't really wanna hear it from you too." Gavin snapped back. He felt exhaustion wearing on him and Hank's abrasiveness wasn't calming him any. He wanted to sleep, and not on the damn ground in a forest, but he didn't have a whole lot of choice. There was no way of making it back to civilization tonight with him still recovering. "I'm fine, just drop it."

"I'm not going to drop it, Gav." Hank sighed, "You saw a fucking arrow aimed at me and jumped in front of it, that's not something I can just pretend didn't happen."

"You really don't need to phrase it like that." Gavin put his forehead into his palms, trying to rub the tiredness away. "It was impulsive. Next time I'll let it hit you then." He said, shrugging vaguely.

"I don't need you to protect me."

"Fuck, I _know_ you don't." Gavin groaned. "But I don't need to see you get hurt." he added as an afterthought. He regretted it the moment he said it, and sat up straighter, picking up pebbles and tossing them into the campfire. "Just, fucking, leave it be, Hank. I don't want to talk about it."

"Listen, Gav, we've been through a lot of shit, fuck if I don't know that, but I don't care if you don't want to talk about it. Better now than when we've got them pretending not to listen." Hank sheathed his weapon and laid it to the side, propped over his shield. "You tried to banish me, and next time I hear from you, you need me and Connor to escort you to the next city over."

"I didn't--" Gavin groaned in frustration, "I didn't want you banished. I couldn't make the fucking choice. Because I knew that I didn't have any options that I wanted to pick! I fucking-- I was _so_ fucking angry for what you did! I wanted you to hurt the way you made me hurt, but I knew I couldn't make myself go through with it. I never wanted any of this shit laid on me, but you _used_ me!" He made to stand, but was hit with a pang of dizziness and swayed on his feet.

"Gav, you need to sit down and rest." Hank reasoned.

"No, you wanted to talk, so here we are, _fucking talking_!" Gavin's voice raised as he steadied himself. "I wanted to pardon you, you asshole, but you didn't deserve it. And then I said to get you away and they took that as far fucking away, and shit, I didn't have the balls to say otherwise! This whole trip was an excuse to see you!"

Hank looked up at Gavin, appraising him for a long moment. “If you get yourself killed, you won’t be seeing anything.” He offered quietly, though he couldn’t manage any more anger at Gavin’s confession. “What if I had just fucking left?” He posed, “What if your courier never found me? Seems a shit plan if you ask me.”

“I told her not to come back until she did.” Gavin shrugged, “Tina understood all of it, and if I’m honest she probably understood it better than I did then.” Gavin crosses his arms, watching the flames instead of Hank. “I would have fucking waited until she did. You were... worth it.” His voice was sullen.

“I don’t know about that.” Hank sighed. “But you could have died for me today so I guess I can’t argue with it.” He watched Gavin and noticed that the sun was finally casting gold shadows through the forest canopy. Connor and Nines would be back soon. Gavin finally sat back down, blinking away the lightheaded was as he plopped down clumsily. “I guess the only thing I can say is thank you.” Hank admitted quietly.

“You’re fucking welcome.” Gavin resigned, moving close enough to lean against Hank’s side. He already knew his excuse if any of his traveling companions thought to  question the physical affection: he was feeling weak and didn’t want to lay down before they ate.

It was unnecessary though; after a long moment Hank’s arm braced around his waist supportively as Gavin let his eyes fall closed.

“Don’t pass out.” Hank soothed, and Gavin thought his voice might have been closer than he remembered.

“I’m fine.” He promised, blinking alert again. He lifted his head slowly, “Just worn out.” He mused. He made to sit himself up straighter, though no further away from Hank. Hank brought his other hand up to pull Gavin’s chin toward his own. They locked eyes for a moment, trying to read each other, and  then Gavin closed the distance. They kissed in the quiet twilight of an unnamed forest as Connor and Nines’ footsteps neared, and didn’t part until Connor cleared his throat in an attempt at tact.

Hank smiled at Gavin, who looked more worn than ever, before looking up at the pair of mages.

“Anything good?”

“Rabbit.” Nines spoke, crouching down to dress the game that he held before laying it beside the fire.


	29. Tomcat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cowboy AU- HAnk and Gavin finally manage to sort themselves, and each other, out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's all Stark's fault.

The noise Gavin made when his back hit the wall was unintentional, and he looked away to hide the slight flush that crept over his neck. As Hank seethed and closed in on him, remnants of the feeling of Hank's hands drunkenly pulling at his clothes simmered beneath Gavin's skin. "You've got no room to be bitchin' about what Fowler asks you to do. You'd still be chained to a damn pole screaming like a pissed tomcat if it weren't for us." Hank warned, his palm landing on the wearing barn wood near Gavin's ear. He was close enough that Gavin couldn't help but stare him down, not willing to give in. "Probably half dead, knowing your mouth."

 

 

_"Ya'll must be aching for it to let Reed have his paws all over you, Hank." Ben laughed around the lip of his beer, shooting a mischievous glance toward the older man. Hank brought a warm palm up to the center of Gavin's chest to separate their mouths. "I mean, I know you've gone both ways since your wife died, but aren't you kinda scrapin' the bottom of the barrel here?"_

_"Yeah, like you've got room to talk, spending all your damn money at the brothel anytime we're in town." The insult could have been amicable, but Ben's comment had rubbed him the wrong way, and he wasn't taking the lip. "Fuck off."_

 

"Talked you into letting me go, who's to say I couldn't do it to anyone else?" Gavin hated that his voice sounded so wary, but Hank was so much _bigger_ than he was, and would have been lying if he said it wasn't stealing away both his bravado and his breath. He swallowed slowly and let his eyes flicker down to Hank's chest and then back up to his face. Less than a step closer and Hank would be pinning Gavin between himself and the wall.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn'tve listened to more than two words from you if I'd known it meant I'd have to babysit your ass for weeks." Gavin strained to hear the softness in Hank's words, but it was undeniably there beneath the challenge. They should have talked about what happened days ago, but they let the tense silence stretch and it was like a band ready to snap between them.

 

 

_Gavin gasped as Hank's hands grabbed his ass, dragging their hips together desperately as they tumbled in the vast meadow. The thrill of Hank defending him had made every bit of Gavin's body sing with want, and when Hank grabbed his arm and hefted him up on his chestnut brown stallion, Gavin couldn't help but feel heady with it. He would have let Hank take him anywhere, and as it was, anywhere was a untamed field below a vast expanse of stars and coated with tall, soft grass._

_Gavin rut against Hank, their erections grinding against each other through their pants sloppily. "Oh…" Gavin sighed wantonly to the quiet night, which Hank swallowed with a grin. Hank's hand grasped for the back of Gavin's neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss with a moan. From several feet away, Bender offered an interested snort at the two, making Hank laugh. "Are you mocking me, you overgrown pony?" Hank sighed at his equine companion, letting his head fall back onto the soft earth._

 

"You didn't seem to mind having me around after a few drinks." Gavin offered up, mustering some of his characteristic snark. Hank didn't seem to have an answer for that, but Gavin could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. "What, old man, got nothing to say to--" Gavin was cut off with a hard kiss. There was no affection in it, but there was more than enough lust to make up for that. Hank grabbed at Gavin's dark leather vest, hauling him closer and making Gavin go a bit weak at the knees. When Hank pulled his mouth away, Gavin followed it pathetically even as Hank took a step backward to separate them. Gavin looked at Hank helplessly, waiting to see how far he would go. The smell of damp earth and abandoned hay stores permeated the space between them, making the air feel thick and heavy.

"You annoy the shit outta me." Hank blurted, shaking his head, "But God help me, I can't make myself walk away from you." Hands on his hips, he sounded as frustrated as Gavin felt. Gavin sighed.

 

 

 _Gavin woke with the sun, vaguely aware of the pins and needles tingling through his right leg. A weight was holding him, his head tucked away from the air and into the smell of campfire and booze and something that was entirely unique and_ right. _He shifted, pulling away from the arm wrapped over his shoulders carefully, tilting his head back to look up at Hank who was still snoring softly. He rolled to lay on his back, extracting his leg from where it was tangled between Hank's knees. The sun felt like an assault on his heavy eyelids, and he knew he wasn't going to get any more sleep. He sat up and jostled Hank forcefully, longing for a cup of the most bitter coffee he could find. "Fucking wake up, Hank." He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. As Hank roused, he finally looked around to get his bearings. "The hell are we?"_

_"Mm." Hank grunted as he pushed himself off the ground and rubbed the dew chilled skin on the back of his neck. "Probably a couple miles from where we made camp."_

_"The fuck?" Gavin begged, bewildered._

 

"Yeah, well, coming on to me while drunk, screwing around with me in the middle of a field, and then refusing to talk about it didn't exactly make more sense than that, so I don't know what I fuckin' expected." Gavin swore, pacing slightly, "If I _annoy_ you so goddamn much, then maybe you should have  thought about that before--"

"There you go off at the mouth again, Jesus, how am I supposed to get a word in edgewise?" Hank cut him off, and Gavin lost most of his venom.

"I'm fucking listening, then." Gavin promised, crossing his arms and watching Hank impatiently.

"Shit, Gavin, I like you way more than I probably should." Hank admitted, shaking his head. "But I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. I haven't had-- I've only been around for a good time with doves since my wife died, not anything like this." He locked eyes with Gavin, "I don't wanna ruin a good thing, and I figured maybe you were just drunk and lookin' to get your rocks off the other night." Gavin huffed a laugh.

"You think I'd have to be drunk to want you?" He threw an incredulous grin.

"Weren't you?"

 

 

_"Well, look at who finally decided to show face." Ben teased as Hank and Gavin neared their sleeping companions. "Bender made his way back here sometime during the night." He nodded toward the horse who was sloppily drinking from a bucket that he shared with Sumo. "Did you have a nice stroll?" He laughed._

_"Glad you're having a good time, Ben." Hank grumped, dropping to sit and pick at the breakfast remnants. Gavin, looking much worse for wear than Hank, dropped a few feet away, laying down unceremoniously and draping an arm over his eyes._

_"Rough night, Reed?" Ben offered as he stoked the weakening campfire_

_"Fuck you, Collins."_

_"You mean you didn't get enough from Hank last night?" he laughed. Gavin propped himself up and locked eyes with Hank, who threw him a suspicious gaze._

_"Nothing happened." Gavin defended sharply, "Except we weren't suffering your company." he rolled his eyes as his back hit the earth again._

_"Hm. Well, don’t' get too comfortable, Fowler says we're outta here as soon as y'all were back."_

 

 

Gavin let out a sharp breath and looked down at his feet. "I guess I've done some stupid shit in my life. You didn't find me chained up because I was feeding orphaned kids…" He moved closer, "And, yeah, we were _both_ drunk that night, but that doesn't mean it was some whiskey drowned mistake, and it sure as hell won't be next time, either." He was in Hank's space, eyebrows raised in challenge.

"Who says there's gonna be a next time?" Hank posed, offering a smug grin even as his hand raised to grip the open front of Gavin's vest again. Gavin glanced down to Hank's light pull on his clothes, then back up.

"I'd be willing to bet after _this_ time, you won't be able to turn me down." The self satisfied grin that Gavin couldn't contain was dismissed as Hank kissed him with promise.

"Fowler's gonna come t'see what's takin' so long any minute now." Hank seemed to remember. In contrast to his words, he pulled Gavin's purple kerchief away from his neck, planting his lips on salty, stubble-covered skin.

"Then I guess I better get to it then." Gavin tucked his fingertips inside the waistband of Hank's pants and pulled, guiding Hank back over near the wall before dropping to his knees. The sight of Gavin gazing up at him lustfully had Hank's dick stirring to attention as he bit his lip and Gavin unlatched his belt easily. He pulled the fabric down, hooking the elastic of Hank's underwear to drag it down too, licking his lips when presented with Hank's hard cock. He wrapped his left hand around it, stroking slowly and pulling a small moan from Hank as he ran his right hand up the back of Hank's meaty thigh reverently. He gave a gentle squeeze to a handful of Hank's ass, adjusting his posture slightly as his own dick begged for attention.

Hank gasped as Gavin leaned in and pulled Hank into his mouth, sighing with pleasure. He wasted no time on taking it as deep as he could, basking in the shudder that ran through Hank's body and had his knees going weak at the feeling of Gavin's tongue running along the sensitive underside of his dick enthusiastically. Gavin dropped his hand from Hank's cock to his own, tugging his belt open and getting his hand into his pants impatiently. He moaned as he stroked himself, hips jerking into his hand as he hollowed his cheeks. Hank stumbled slightly from the pleasure and threw his free hand against the wall for support, "Goddamn, it's been a while." He groaned, low and filled with desire. Gavin bobbed his head quickly, letting out needy moans as he did. 

Feeling Hank's tension with his efforts to remain upright, Gavin tightened his arm wrapped around Hank's thigh, pulling Hank closer with minimal effort, and letting out a satisfied noise when Hank was forced to move closer. He widened his stance, placing his feet on either side of Gavin's thighs, and the change in posture had him pushing his dick further down Gavin's throat. Gavin let out a pitched noise and dug his fingers into Hanks backside again, pulling him closer still. "You want it so fuckin' bad, don't you?" Hank breathed in awe, and Gavin managed the smallest nod as he encouraged Hank to rock himself in and out of Gavin's begging mouth. Hank pushed his hand into Gavin's hair and used it to guide Gavin to move faster while he tried not to let the sinful shuddering moan that came from Gavin push him over the edge.

It didn't matter, because the feeling of the head of his dick abusing the back of Gavin's throat combined with the blatant want that Gavin couldn't help but radiate had his orgasm approaching relentlessly. If the unrestrained moans coming out of Gavin were any indication, he was right there with Hank. He let Hank guide him completely, thrusting between Gavin's lips sloppily as Gavin writhed enough that he could pull his dick out of his pants. The sight of Gavin pleasuring himself as he submitted to Hank's own pleasure was too much, and Hank cursed and spilled down Gavin's throat without warning. With Hank's cock taken as deep as possible, the feeling of cum filling him further hit Gavin too hard, his throat spasming around Hank and making him jerk backward on impulse. The last of Hank's speed spilled over Gavin's chin and neck.

Hank panted and shuddered with the last of his climax as Gavin leaned back against the wall and tilted his head back to bare his neck and moan again, still thrusting up into his fist at an erratic pace. Hank let himself drop down in front of Gavin, planting a filthy kiss on Gavin's cum-painted mouth. Gavin moaned into it and Hank wrapped his larger hand around Gavin's, letting Gavin gasp and arch into the touch. HIs mouth followed Hank's when they separated, begging for more, but instead it was filthy words that Hank gave him; "You gonna cum for me, Tomcat?" He purred close to Gavin's ear, and that was all it took to have Gavin lurching forward to spill over the dusty earth between their legs.

Gavin laid his forehead on Hank's shoulder as he came down, breathing in Hank's scent and wishing they didn't have to separate or leave that barn _ever_. Before long, though, Hank was pulling away to stand and redress himself, straightening out his clothes until he was satisfied and finally offered a hand to help Gavin off his knees. As Gavin righted his own trousers, Hank bent to retrieve his hat that had been discarded at some point, and then smiled as he pulled Gavin's kerchief to wipe the seed from his stubble gently. Gavin mirrored his lazy grin and spoke, "Guess we have to go back now." He straightened, standing on his toes to share a soft but longing kiss with Hank before they headed back out of the barn.


	30. Dear Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank Muses on his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Prompt on tumblr "Dear Diary...". Not much, just a character study.

_Dear Diary,_

_Jesus I haven’t done this shit in years. I don’t even know where the old book is. Might’ve tossed it with the last of Kat’s stuff she left behind, didn’t exactly keep up with the therapy stuff after that. It’s been four years, I think. Since Cole. Maybe 3 ½ since she left, said I wasn’t trying hard enough. Still dont’ think that losing a kid is something you can deal with if you just try hard enough._

_Point is, it’s the anniversary. We’re celebrating, but not for Cole. Gav’s birthday was earlier this week and he said he wanted to drive out of the city to go to this restaurant his mom took him to as a kid. Not asking for much I guess, and Connor’s always interested in going places he hasn’t before. I figured after we could go to a movie, make it a night or something. You’d think at my age I’d be less awkward about this whole dating procedure. Gav doesn’t seem to mind though, doesn’t want a fuss made over him, and I guess that’s all fine with me._

_Feels disrespectful. A little bit. First thing the therapist asked me was if I felt guilty when I felt happy. Don't think I ever felt happy then, so I didn’t answer. Don’t see how feeling guilt when I’m happy could be a good thing, but I don’t see why feeling both can be bad either. I’d like to think if Cole was still here he’d like Gavin. Gav’s good with kids, at least better than he is with adults._

_Lots of cops are like that I suppose. Seeing how adults treat each other, it’s easy to appreciate a kid’s honesty. Cole was always smart. Always wanted to learn, and Gav knows random shit about just about anything._

_I never asked, but I’d imagine Gav probably wants a kid someday. Not that I’m looking for a future with him, but I wonder if I’d be able to handle another kid. I was a good dad, but after all that happened, how am I supposed to put a kid in my car?_

_It wasn’t my fault, I’m not such a sad sack to think it was. Accidents happen. But who’s to say that being in the same situation won’t drive me all the way back to where I was. Jeffrey pulled all the strings to keep me on the force. For three years. Not sure I deserved that, really, but I guess I’d  say I’m grateful._

_Not sure if Gav knows that Oct 11 means anything to me. He knows about Cole. Who doesn’t. But It’d be selfish for me to assume he knows the actual date. I don’t think I’ll bring it up. No reason to make him feel bad, esp not for his birthday. Gonna try to_

_“_ Hank, Gavin is here.” Connor muses, holding out Hank’s jacket with a pleased expression. “We should leave soon so you can make it to the movie on time.”

“Yeah, guess so.” Hank answers, dropping his portable on the couch cushions as he stands. “Can you grab his gift from the kitchen counter for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and please feel free to send questions or prompts to @mpmwrites on tumblr.


End file.
